Stan, un tiro de suerte
by MLizzy04
Summary: Mundo Alterno  Cuando la vida te da otra oportunidad de ser sin importar de qué manera...¿Cuál camino es el correcto? Nuestro querido Stan Marsh conoce la respuesta a la perfección. SLASH Style principalmente y MUY poco K2, basado en la película "Fluke".
1. Prólogo

_Pues ¿Qué decir? Este es el primer fanfic que subo a la página xD _

_Una pequeña(?) advertencia_:_** ESTE FIC CONTIENE SLASH (CHICOXCHICO) FFFFFFFUUU SI NO LES GUSTA LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NO LO LEAN!  
><strong>__La historia esta basada en la película llamada "Fluke" No sé si la hayan visto antes, es muy linda y pensé que sería awesome ponerla con /style/ South Park...  
>Ojalá South Park me perteneciera para ser rica y poderosa pero la cruda realidad es que no uwúU<br>Rating T porque es South Park y el lenguaje y el slash y y y... posibles cosas (?) xD  
>En fin, espero disfruten la historia! Nos vemos al final~ :3<em>

* * *

><p>Tienen que poner atención a la historia que estoy por contarles y por favor, tengan una mente abierta. Deben olvidarse de lo que llaman imaginario o real ya que si no lo hacen, creerán que esta historia es pura mierda sacada de mi cabeza cuando estaba ebrio.<p>

Todo comenzó una de esas tantas noches frías de invierno, se podían ver bastante cantidad de árboles alrededor de un delgado carril que daba espacio para dos autos o incluso también podía alcanzar para un gran trailer, claramente este daba a los dos sentidos...  
>A lo largo se podían apreciar dos autos color negro, uno atrás del otro como era debido según el sentido al cual iban. Después de un corto tiempo uno de ellos con la intención de alcanzar al otro, tomó el camino que iba en sentido contrario y aumentó la velocidad conforme quedaba justo al lado de su adversario para poder conversar con este.<p>

"¡Kenny!" Gritó un joven de cabello liso color azabache, aunque este no podía apreciarse del todo pues estaba cubierto con un gorro azul el cual tenía algunos detalles rojos. Y qué contar de sus ojos, era lo que más le caracterizaba pues eran grandes y poseían el mismo azul cielo. Complexión delgada y bien formado cuerpo... Bastante atractivo si me permiten decirlo, traía consigo una bufanda roja y una chamarra color marrón.

"¡Kenny, maneja a la esquina!" Volvió a gritarle. El otro joven era rubio y de ojos azules... Pero cabe aclarar que no tan bonitos como los del pelinegro. Este sujeto era un caso peculiar en su forma de vestir completamente color naranja, lo único que podía ser diferente de este conjunto, era la pelusa café que se encontraba en su capucha.

Ambos autos no paraban y su velocidad cada vez aumentaba un poco más. El rubio seguía haciendo caso omiso a la petición del otro, por un tiempo pudieron seguir con el camino pero como era de esperarse, todo cambiaría en un momento dado ya que no se cumplían con las reglas de manejo. Un gran trailer se aproximaba en el sentido que era correcto y esto eran malas noticias para el ojiazul. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue el sonido del clarkson de aquel trailer, pudo esquivarlo pero con resultados que ni yo mismo soy capaz de contarles...

* * *

><p><em>OH POR DIOS (?) NO TENGO LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA SI ESTO FUE BASTANTE CORTO...<em>

_¿Les gustó? Espero que no se hayan dormido y que estén listos para leer el próximo capítulo /queporciertoserámuchomáslargo/ ohohoho~ Paciencia lectores mios, paciencia. ASDFASDF__**QUIERO REVIEWS**ASDFADS__  
>Se aceptan críticas constructivas, críticas lindas, críticas blablabla (?)<br>¡Hasta la próxima~! -Decifrando los misterios de -_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Para serles sincera pensé que no tendría reviews ;u;  
>¡Muchas Gracias por todos sus reviews! Les contestaría a cada uno pero después no sé si quieran un mp por parte mía (?) Desconozco mucho eso de contestar reviews... Soy muy nueva en esto xD<br>__OHMAYGAWD OTRA ADVERTENCIA DE LA __**HISTORIA**__: __**Tenía que adaptar bien la historia asi que... ¡MPREG! Hahaha no, no es cierto xD Lo que sí, es que va a ser decisión de ustedes si quieren imaginarlo como que fue mpreg o adopción. Ese detalle no es importante~ pronto entenderán. **__  
>¡Y no les dejo esperar demasiado tiempo! Aquí esta el otro capítulo omfg.. Estaba ansiosa por subirlo :'3 y espero que ustedes sigan disfrutando leyéndolo. <em>

_Este, mis queridos lectores, es el Capítulo 1_

* * *

><p>En un callejón de la ciudad de Denver en Colorado, unos pequeños cachorros hambrientos de huskies recien nacidos, tomaban leche de su madre. No se encontraban sobre una cama cómoda como cualquiera pensaría sino sobre un simple pedazo de cartón. Eran raza pura, no todos los perros tienen la suerte de nacer en una acogedora casa, estos perritos tendrían tal vez el cruel destino de merodear por las calles en busca de poder sobrevivir.<p>

La gente los pasaba de largo, incluso había personas que se daban cuenta de estos cachorros pero simplemente no les daban importancia. Tal vez era por el hecho de no tener dinero para mantenerlos o porque les desagradaba la idea de tener un sucio perro en su morada. Después de todo, ¿quién sabe todo lo que pasa en la mente de un humano? Una que otra persona terminaba dándoles de comer sobras, cosa que los perritos agradecían con demasia, yendo rápidamente con la primer presencia de alimento que se pudiesen encontrar y devorarle sin pensarlo mucho.

Realmente un perro no podría vivir demasiado tiempo en las calles y todo era porque muy rara vez podían escapar a las garras de la perrera; ese sitio bien conocido por la sociedad dónde mantenían a todos los animales que no tenían un hogar, ese lugar que hasta cierto punto era escalofriante pues si el animal no es adoptado en un determinado tiempo, será sacrificado.  
>Efectivamente a esos hombres no se les escapaba ningún animal, incluyendo a estos pequeños cachorritos y claro, a su madre. Cuando atraparon a la más grande del grupo, la mayoría de los huskies ahora confundidos, corrieron hacia ella en busca de la calidez que les habían quitado. Pero uno de ellos a diferencia de los demás, se quedó sobre el cartón. Este cachorro tenía unos bellos ojos azul cielo, más de la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba repleto de un color negro aunque cabe aclarar que su cara sólo contaba con dos manchas negras que tapaban cada lado de los ojos, dejando una peculiar mancha blanca en su frente. El hocico y la parte inferior del cuerpo, incluyendo también el pecho, eran de un color blanco como la misma nieve. ¿Saben quién es este cachorro? Pues seré directo, soy yo ¿Creen que estoy ebrio? Están muy equivocados.<p>

Vi a ese extraño, estaba muy asustado pues no sabía a dónde demonios iba a parar. Mientras se acercaba, retrocedí varios pasos hasta que ya no tuve otra salida. Tuve que resignarme y solo ver al hombre que tenía frente a mí con temor de que me fuera a lastimar, este condujo sus manos hacia mi cuerpo y me cargó por el cuello, no me dolía en lo más mínimo pero por lo preocupado que estaba no podía dejar de llorar. Quería a mi madre, quería que todo se solucionara lo más pronto posible pero las circunstancias parecían indicar que no sería así. El hombre me dirigió hacia un enorme transporte, lo único bueno de todo esto, era que ya estaba con mis hermanos... Claro, sin contar el hecho de que todos estábamos enjaulados carajo.

Vaya que ese lugar daba bastante miedo, recuerdo que todos los animales que se encontraban atrapados parecían sufrir demasiado. ¿Acaso sería tan malo? Podía verlo con mis propios ojos, esto parecía una completa pesadilla sin estar siquiera dormido. A medida que pasaban los días, mis hermanos fueron llevados por diferentes personas que venían a visitar ese lugar de mierda. Sin darme cuenta, ya me había quedado completamente solo. Lloraba, gritaba, pedía ayuda a quien fuera, de repente escuche a unas personas acercarse frente a mi prisión, podía entender con claridad lo que decían... Era como si entendiera su lengua, muy raro ¿Cierto?. Por más que les entendiera, ellos a mí no, así que esa habilidad no me iba a servir de mucho. Una de las cosas que también debía entender era que por más que les pidiera no harían algún movimiento para sacarme de esta jaula.

"Desde que los demás cachorros se fueron no ha parado de llorar" Esa humana le dijo con algo de preocupación a su acompañante "Mañana tenemos pensado dormirlo" Respondió ese idiota hijo de puta con una sonrisa de mierda en su estúpido rostro ¿¡Cómo podía sonreir al decir tal crueldad mientras yo me estaba muriendo del miedo! Aunque fuese un pequeño cachorro, de alguna forma entendía a la perfección a qué se refería con el término dormir y no era nada bueno para mí.

Tenía que encontrar la manera para salir de ese extraño y horrible lugar, pero al parecer, lo mejor era dormir ¡y no para siempre! Estaba muy cansado y ya habían apagado cualquier fuente de luz, cerré mis ojos evitando pensar en cosas desagradables hasta quedar completamente dormido. Recuerdo algo extraño que pasó en esa noche; tuve un sueño, algo asi como una serie de imágenes en mi cabeza. Una de ellas era de un joven pelirrojo viéndome con algo de preocupación. Recuerdo su forma peculiar de vestir, usaba una Ushanka verde y para cubrirse del frío vestía una chamarra naranja con cuello del mismo color que la ushanka. Sus ojos eran como dos hermosas esmeraldas, ni la tristeza con la que me miraban los opacaba. Desperté de golpe. Vi que el lugar estaba nuevamente iluminado, lo más probable es que ese sueño haya tomado toda la noche aunque... ¿Quién era esa persona? Tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después, ahora debía idear un plan para escapar. No tomó mucho tiempo el idear un plan perfecto y todo fue por ver a un humano que se dirigía a mi jaula, lo más seguro es que pronto la abriría y en ese pequeño momento de cualquier manera, lo usaría para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

"¿Quién es un lindo cachorro? Ven hacia el tío Fred, no te haré nada" ¿Pensaba que estaba tan idiota y gordo como él? De ninguna manera me acercaría a ese apestoso humano, cuando metió su mano a la jaula vi la oportunidad para morderle con fuerza un dedo ya que mi pequeño hocico solo podía con ese tamaño. El humano se sorprendió y en esa distracción corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso y sí, mi vida efectivamente dependía de eso, pude esquivar a cualquier humano que se me atravesara en el camino, mi lucha para ser libre se vio recompensada cuando salí de ese tétrico lugar.

Seguí corriendo pues no tenía un lugar exacto a donde llegar. Pasaba por los carros, incluso por unos grandes campos de pasto. Me detuve un tiempo en frente de un lugar con muchos niños jugando, supongo era una escuela. Uno de ellos al notar mi presencia, se acercó.

"Qué lindo cachorrito eres"

Me acarició la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos, en eso una imagen vino a mi mente; era un niño pelinegro de ojos verdes que sonreía hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza y al ver que mi amigo pasajero se despidió de mí al sonar la campana, decidí seguir con mi propio camino. Así la noche se vino rápido, aún quería asegurarme que nadie me estuviera siguiendo aunque era prácticamente imposible ya que los había perdido de vista hace mucho tiempo atrás. Después de andar en movimiento todo el día, merecía un buen descanso. No era fácil para un pequeño cachorro como yo andar caminando tanto. Encontré un callejón bastante habitado por personas que no se veían muy bien, unas dormían en el suelo y otras escuchaba que lloraban sin motivo alguno o que al menos yo supiera. En el camino me encontré a una anciana sentada sobre una pequeña manta, estaba bastante abrigada y tenía razón para estarlo, hacía un frío de mierda. Me quedé viéndole inseguro de mis acciones, tal parecía que esa persona me estaba llamando.

"Ven aquí pequeño, podemos compartir calor" Dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce y tranquila que quien la escuchara, sentiría al instante demasiada confianza "Anda, no querrás morirte del frío o si?" Volvió a hacer ese tono, no lo dude más pues sabía que si seguía caminando, podía caer y terminar congelado.

Sin más, fui con lentitud hacia esa anciana quien me recibió con brazos abiertos. Me acurruqué en sus piernas y ella me abrazó con suavidad, de un momento a otro como si todo fuese arte de magia, el frío que sentía se había esfumado por completo. No podía evitar quitarle la mirada a mi salvadora, pero hay algo que me llamó la atención en particular, un objeto pequeño que rodeaba su dedo, al parecer era un... Anillo. Mi mente comenzó a vagar nuevamente, a lo lejos, podía ver a una pareja; era esa persona de cabello peculiar y rojizo que había visto en mis sueños con anterioridad, estaba sentado con un pelinegro. No puedo describir esa sensación de tranquilidad que sentí al verlos pero les puedo asegurar que eran felices. Esta pareja, se encontraba sentada sobre una banca en medio de un hermoso parque. El pasto y algunos árboles eran cubridos por nieve e incluso esas pequeñas pelusas blancas seguían cayendo del cielo de forma muy ligera.

"Este anillo simboliza nuestra unión" Dijo aquel joven pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le colocaba el anillo a uno los frágiles y delgados dedos del otro "¡Eres muy cursi, Stan!" El pelirrojo le contestó entre risas "Tú eres el que provoca eso..." Le contestó divertido y continuó "Te quedarás conmigo para siempre ¿verdad?" El pelirrojo sonrió con ternura, juntando después sus labios a los de su actual pareja en un dulce y cálido beso. Al separarse, asintió un par de veces rompiendo el silencio con sinceras palabras "Para siempre".

Esas palabras hicieron eco a mi cabeza, abrí ambos ojos ya que la luz del día me molestaba, aún estaba algo somnoliento ¿Y qué esperaban? Si apenas abrí mis ojos. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la amable anciana, ella estaba despierta y muy concentrada en un libro. Analicé mi entorno, había cosas alrededor de nosotros que no había visto antes, tal vez por la oscuridad o porque para ese entonces no le había prestado tanta antención a las cosas que me rodeaban.

"Eres un perrito muy dormilón" Me dijo sonriendo, parando de leer su libro "Espero que tengamos buena suerte hoy" Agarró un pequeño platito y me lo mostró.

¿A qué se refería con buena suerte? Decidí no darle tanta importancia a la pregunta que me había hecho, era el momento de hacer otras cosas como explorar un poco más el lugar "La vida es tan corta, pequeño perrito. Tienes que aprender a vivir aunque la situación sea muy difícil" Acarició con suavidad mi cabeza "Y lo mejor es no arrepentirte de nada, para poder encontrar la felicidad" Giré la cabeza bastante confundido ¿por qué me estaba diciendo este tipo de cosas? "En fin, vamos a jugar un poco"

Eso si lo entendía y me gustaba, moví la cola en señal de que estaba ansioso por empezar a jugar, dio pequeños golpecitos a la mesa haciendo una señal de que quería que me acercara a esta y eso fue lo que hice "Tienes que decirme en dónde está esta joya" Señaló un objeto hermoso y brillante, la colocó bajo unas pequeñas bolitas con huecos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro para perder la joya entre ellas. Era un juego bastante fácil, sólo era cuestión de seguir con la vista el recorrido de la bolita hueca dónde se encontraba la joya. Paró los movimientos de ambas manos y por consiguiente el movimiento de la bolita "¿Y bien?" Con mi pequeña nariz le señalé donde pensaba que estaría la joya, levantó la bolita y efectivamente, la joya se encontraba en ese lugar "¡Vaya! Eres un perrito muy inteligente" Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro "Hay que hacerlo otra vez" Repitió la acción varias veces, tantas que me es imposible decirles el número exacto. Era diferente pues ya no sólo estabamos la anciana y yo, sino un grupo grande de personas que se habían reunido a ver mi 'grandioso' acto. El platito ya no se encontraba vacío, tenía bastantes dólares.

"Tal vez haces bien el acto porque tienes mucha suerte, me recuerdas a alguien muy importante para mí con la misma suerte que tú. Su nombre era Stan" Me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre, la anciana solto una pequeña risa y continuó "Creo que te gusta el nombre, me alegra... ¿Sabes? El fue quien me dio este hermoso anillo" Me enseñó el objeto que tanto había visto anteriormente, parecía como si ella supiera que yo entendía a la perfección sus palabras. La verdad no sé con certeza si mis suposiciones eran correctas.

"Estoy segura que ese nombre te vendría muy bien, perrito" Stan... Yo lo conocía, pero no entendía el por qué. La anciana me puso un collar con el nombre 'Stan' escrito con una pluma sobre un cartón que se supone, era la placa.

Al caer la noche, la anciana me había comprado comida gracias al dinero que obtuvimos, sinceramente no era mucho pero con gusto comería lo que fuera. Después de que en forma literal devoré aquel 'platillo', fui hacia ella, acurrucándome nuevamente en sobre piernas.

"Stan, quiero que te cuides mucho..." Me dijo con una clara tristeza en su rostro "Trataré de dormir un poco"

Todo era muy extraño esta vez ya que lo único que podía escuchar después de sus palabras era una tos horrible hasta que de repente se calmó. Le lamía con cariño para animarla, en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella. No me permitiría dormir hasta que la anciana estuviera mejor. En un rato no tan largo, un grupo de personas vestidos con una bata blanca se acercaron a la anciana, me escondí lo más pronto posible en la pequeña manta que quedaba pues no sabía qué era lo que querían. Pude ver como la subieron a una camilla y la taparon con una gran tela, no quería que se la llevaran, aunque hubiese sido muy poco el tiempo que estuve con ella, me había encariñado demasiado. Pero ya era inevitable. Otra vez me había quedado solo.

"¡Hey!" Sentí que algo me movía y hablaba conmigo "Despierta, no seas marica... No será bueno que permanezcas más tiempo aquí, la perrera se lleva a perritos pequeños e idiotas como tú a tempranas horas del día"

Me levante de golpe para encontrarme con un perro claramente más grande que yo frente a mí.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Llegaron hasta aquí o ya se fueron?...<br>Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :'D  
><strong>Dejen mas reviews por favor u<strong>  
>¡Hasta la próxima! <em>


	3. Capítulo 2

_Oh god perdonen la tardanza xD ¡por fin el nuevo capítulo!  
>También perdonen si la historia los confunde ;n; mi error, mejoraré al respecto. Es cierto que unas cosas en verdad tienen que seguir leyendo para que las entiendan(?) así que si ese es el caso, paciencia~ pronto encontrarán la respuesta<br>Pero como en algunas preguntas ese no es el caso, responderé en seguida sus dudas:  
><em>_**-A quien casi atropella el trailer es a Stan  
>-Se darán cuenta en este capítulo quién narra la historia y conforme vaya avanzando la historia, sabrán el por qué o qué demonios hará al respecto.<br>-Y la anciana, era una anciana random(?) que se encontró en el camino mientras pasaba por un lugar lleno de gente que vive en las calles. A lo que me refiero también, es que no es un personaje de SP. Aunque la idea que fuera Wendy debo admitir que si me vino a la mente :''3  
><strong>__¡Les agradezco por sus reviews! *u*_

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te corrieron de tu casa?" Preguntó en tono burlón, no le tomé importancia a sus bromas de mal gusto sino a otra cosa que me tenía bastante curioso "¿P-Puedes hablar?" Le pregunté. Mi nuevo acompañante era un San Bernardo de los colores que uno de su raza normalmente tendría. Me vio confundido por unos momentos y después comenzó a reirse "Claro que sí idiota, soy un perro" dijo entre risas.<p>

"Pero... No estás ladrando" No lo entendía del todo, al estar con los otros perros o con los humanos, la única manera de comunicarme con estos era por medio del ladrido. Pero con este perro era diferente.

"No importa, me entiendes ¿verdad?" Tal parece que las respuestas no se darían de manera rápida, asentí un par de veces y este acercó su gran hocico hacia mi cabeza "Puedo decir que tienes mucha hambre y para serte sincero, yo también ¡Muero de ganas por comer!" No presté mucha atención a lo que había dicho, estaba ocupado mordierdole una oreja de manera juguetona, eso le pasa por acercarse demasiado "¡Hey!" Exclamó de una manera peculiar, levantándose de golpe. Esto causó que saliera rodando y obviamente no había tenido más remedio que soltarle la oreja. Mi posición final fue quedar acostado de espaldas, el San Bernardo se acercó nuevamente poniendo una pata sobre mí y comenzó a acariciar mi estómago.

Las acciones de aquel San Bernardo sólo me causaban una risa incontrolable. Aunque quisiera parar con ella de alguna u otra forma, no podía. Era una sensación agradable pero al mismo tiempo cansada, obligándome a tal vez rogarle por que parara. Movia una de mis patitas como reflejo a las caricias.

"¡Basta...!" Fue lo que pude decir con bastante dificultad, aunque la tortura irónicamente agradable por parte del mayor no duró mucho tiempo después de mis súplicas ya que justo le dije esto, el quitó su pata sobre mi pequeño cuerpo. Retrocedió unos pasos de donde estaba antes, dándome la oportunidad para acomodarme. Giré varias veces para poder siquiera sentarme pues la manta me hacía el trabajo más díficil de lo que era ponerse de pie sobre una superficie plana.

"Sé muy bien un lugar dónde me encanta comer y tal vez a ti tambíen, esa información realmente no me interesa" Este perro en verdad que era sincero "¿Quieres venir?" Dudé unos momentos, aún creía que aquella anciana vendría por mí o algo parecido. No podía abandonar ese lugar porque si no me encontraba era seguro que se preocuparía demasiado y no quería eso. Volteé mi cabeza al lugar que era su asiento, justo al lado de mí.

"Pero ella..." No quitaba mi mirada de ese lugar en específico.

"Oh..." Se sentó y ladeó un poco la cabeza "Ella... Ya no va a volver ¿Cómo decirlo para que no duela? Pasó a otro mundo, se esfumó, fue con otros humanos que ya no están en la tierra, no sé si me entiendas" Le miré curioso, su forma de decir las cosas fue tan...directa, no creo que haya tenido intenciones de no dañarme con sus estúpidos comentarios pero tal vez las palabras de este San Bernardo eran ciertas.

"No te desanimes, son más felices dónde sea que estén" Dijo con una carcajada de por medio "Mi nombre es Cartman... ¿El tuyo?"

"Me llamo Stan" Usé aquel nombre que me había puesto la anciana.

"Es un nombre muy marica pero pensandolo mejor, creo que te queda muy bien" Dijo el tal Cartman,no me quejé de esto pues la verdad tenía mucha hambre. Si se me ocurría enfrentarle, era seguro que cambiaría de opinión y le diría adiós a la comida.

"¿Qué mierda estás esperando, Stan? ¡Vamos!" Sin más, le seguí por toda la ciudad. No entiendo si tidi estaba muy grande o yo era el pequeño, tenía ganas de entrar a varios lugares de colores llamativos que curiosamente no había visto antes. Estaba tan ansioso por descubrir cosas nuevas que algunas veces me detenía en ciertos puntos, tratando de no perder de vista a Cartman. El parecía que ya tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en las calles pues sabía a la perfección el cómo cruzar la calle sin ser atropellado.

En el camino me llamó mucho la atención una tienda, esta tenía puros adornos de navidad y de repente la palabra "Hanukkah" se vino a mi mente, me quedé muy pensativo frente a ese lugar sin tomar en cuenta que me había detenido lo suficiente para perder de vista a Cartman. Volteé a todas partes y caminé unos pasos, lo único que podía ver eran personas que caminaban de un lado a otro.

"¿Cartman? ¡¿Cartman?" Me asusté al no ver señal de él y antes de entrar en pánico, escuché su risa. El hijo de puta se encontraba atrás de un bote de basura, riendo como estúpido.

"¡Me asustaste!" Se andaba revolcando de la risa literalmente e incluso esta aumentó cuando le reclamé.

"Lo siento, aunque dejame decirte que tu cara de perrito idiota asustado fue lo mejor" Hice un pequeño puchero. Comenzó a correr nuevamente y le seguí, claro, ahora si quejándome en el camino sin importarme qué.

Llegamos a un lugar dónde vendian bastante comida, era como una especie de mercado. Tal vez no podía describirse como un lugar de lujo y con alimentos finos de precios muy costosos, pero el olor no se podía describir con simples palabras de lo delicioso que era. Cartman parecía conocer el lugar y al humano exacto que nos daría la comida, después de dar un par de vueltas y esquivar a algunas personas, llegamos frente a un pequeño restaurante de comida casera dentro del mercado.

En el lugar había una decoración que no quedaba con el resto. Eso era un moño negro que simbolizaba la muerte de un pariente cercano. En la caja o donde se cobraba, se encontraba una mujer la cual tenía pinta de ser muy amable y Cartman ladró para llamar su atención. Supuse que ella sería la que nos daría de comer, la mujer frente a nosotros estaba alta, un pequeño gorro que supongo por cuestiones de trabajo lo usaba, se encontraba sobre su cabeza tapando la mitad de su cabello. Por desgracia sólo pude ver en su cabello canas, pero estoy seguro que si le hubiesen quitado ese gorro extraño, se podría apreciar el verdadero color de su cabello. Aunque déjenme decirles que los años no le hacían mal, conservaba un poco su figura. Tenía algunas arrugas pero la forma en que atendía a los clientes era tan animada que prácticamente aún seguía conservando su juventud. Tal vez esa era la clave de no verse o parecer viejo; la forma en que ves la vida o la disfrutas.

Cuando la mujer dirigió la mirada a Cartman, sonrió y fue por algo de comida. Por su parte, Cartman no le había quitado la mirada de encima y al parecer se veía muy feliz estando frente a ella. Cuando regresó, tenía pedazos de carne en la mano, le dio un par de pedazos de carne a Cartman y el los aceptó gustoso, yo sólo podía sentir como se hacía agua en mi hocico y saborearme por esto. Cartman sonrió ante mi cara de perrito hambriento y me susurró un "No te preocupes"

"¿Quieres otro pedazo?" La vendedora le preguntó al San Bernardo, este sólo se puso atrás de mí, indicándole a la mujer que yo también quería alimento, esto era una especie de técnica para comunicarse con ella.

"Quieres que también le de comida a ese cachorro, ¿no es así?" Cartman ladró nuevamente en señal de afirmación y yo también pues estaba de acuerdo con ella, tenía mucha hambre.

"Sabes que no puedo alimentar a todos tus amigos"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? No puede dejar a un pequeño cachorro morir de hambre ¿o sí?. Cartman había notado mi preocupación, si no era esta comida entonces ¿¡moriría! Tal vez exageraba un poco, pero en verdad que me hacia falta alimento. Cartman comenzó a ladrar, a diferencia de la humana, yo podía entender perfectamente sus palabras las cuales eran "!Vamos! Sólo es un pequeño cachorro ¡no puedes ser tan mala con él!" La mujer hizo una mueca y soltó una ligera risa "Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez"

Me acercó un pedazo de carne a mi pequeño hocico, lo devoré sin tomar en cuenta que casi mordía a la amable vendedora que me había alimentado, no pueden culparme, tenía hambre y aparte ese pedazo de carne me había llevado hasta el mismo paraíso "¡Tranquilo pequeño!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y continuó "Ya, es todo por hoy ¡Váyanse que tengo más clientes que sí pagan!" Antes que algo más pasara, Cartman salió del lugar corriendo seguido por mí.

Corrimos por todas partes de la ciudad, en especial aquellos parques tan hermosos que aún no estaban cubiertos por la nieve. Aunque Cartman fuera un estúpido, me agradó jugar con él, le seguía a todas partes bastante animado y a pesar de que este fuese más grande que yo, estaba dispuesto a jugar conmigo.

"Muy bien marica, basta de juegos"

"¡Pero apenas me estaba divirtiendo!" Le dije con tono decepcionado ¿ya se habría cansado?.

"Tenemos que descansar, además hay que llegar a mi lugar antes de que anochezca"

Sin pensarlo más, seguí a Cartman. No fue un largo camino hacia donde se supone era nuestro destino. Pero ustedes saben, cuando alguien no sabe con certeza a dónde va, el camino se hace bastante largo y cansado. Me quedé viendo a los alrededores, todo estaba rodeado por autos viejos o simple basura, la entrada estaba cubierta por una reja oxidada. Cartman me guió hacia un hueco que había en esta, para poder entrar.

"Iremos con mi jefe para que te conozca, realmente está jodido pero tiene suaves lugares para dormir y aparte alimenta, así que eso no tiene ni la más mínima importancia"

"¿Crees que le agrade?" Le pregunté curioso.

"No lo sé, lo único que tienes que saber es que el jefe no soporta tanto a los perritos bobos como tú, pero supongo que si actúas como siempre, tal vez le agrades"

"Gracias Cartman" Claro que fue sarcasmo pero tal parece que Cartman no se dio cuenta.

Al fin llegamos al lugar donde estaría el humano, Cartman tocó la puerta con una de sus patas y ladró. El 'jefe' no tardó mucho tiempo para venir a su llamado.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una novia?" Apareció un hombre algo gordo que hasta cierto punto intimidaba.

"¡¿QUÉ!" Exclamé y vi a Cartman, bastante sorprendido "¡Me dijo que era una niña!" Podía escuchar claramente la risa del San Bernardo !¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

"Te lo dije Stan, eres un marica" Hice un puchero, pero no duró mucho ya que el humano se acercó a mí. Por inercia, me puse abajo de Cartman porque sentía que así estaba protegido de ese hombre "No te preocupes, no te hara nada ¡déjate cargar!" No estaba muy seguro si hacerle caso a Cartman o no "Pero me dijo niña" Repetí algo molesto por aquella confusión "Todos cometen errores y debes perdonarlo ¡deja que te cargue!" Al final terminé haciéndole caso a Cartman, me separé de este para que el hombre pudiera cargarme con facilidad y de un momento a otro, ya me encontraba en sus brazos "Pero qué hermosa perrita" Empezó a acariciarme con demasiada fuerza.

"¿Q-Qué hace?" Le pregunté a Cartman tratando de soltarme del agarre, creo que después de todo fue mala idea hacerle caso al San Bernardo.

"No seas marica, sólo te hace cariños"

"¡Pero me está lastimando!"

"¿Has escuchado la frase 'el amor duele'?" Pregunta riéndose con fuerza, este perro en verdad que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno y más si era el mío...

"¿Qué es esto?" El humano se dio cuenta de mi collar "Dice Stan... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Deberías llamarte Sparky o algo parecido ¿sabes?" continuó "Al parecer eres macho juzgando por el nombre y por otras cosas... Supongo que puedes hacerle compañía a Cartman"

Eso era como una aceptación, me indicaba que no importaba si me quedaba aquí por un tiempo. Cuando mi nuevo jefe me soltó, caminé por todo el lugar recorriendo cada parte de este con curiosidad, olfateaba cualquier cosa nueva que me llegaba a encontrar. Pasé toda la tarde explorando hasta que el cansancio me ganó. Anteriormente, Cartman me había mencionado en qué carro me quedaría a dormir, este era un pequeño carro sin llantas, se veía muy viejo pero los asientos seguían en buen estado, cuando me acosté sobre uno de ellos me di cuenta que realmente era muy cómodo pasar la noche ahí.

Esa noche no vi al pelirrojo en mis sueños, sin embargo... ¿Recuerdan los dos carros que les mencioné al principio? Pues en esos momentos apenas había tenido un sueño, un recuerdo con esa misma escena, sólo que ahora, les puedo afirmar que el pelinegro de ojos azules era yo. Al lado mío estaba el rubio de vestimenta peculiar al cual había rebasado usando el carril que daba en sentido contrario pero que aún no reconocía del todo. Aunque parezca impresionante, yo era el que había muerto en ese accidente. Tantas declaraciones para un pequeño cachorro como yo, estaba confundido ¿había sido un humano antes? Imposible... Eso fue todo lo que ví esa noche, esa pesadilla había logrado despertarme. Fuí corriendo al auto donde estaba Cartman.

"Oye Cartman, despierta" No paraba de moverle con una de mis pequeñas patas delanteras.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó algo molesto hasta que abrió por completo los ojos.

"He tenido un raro sueño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Un sueño, son imágenes que están dentro de mi cabeza" Le contesté con sinceridad.

"No deben haber imágenes en tu cabeza" Me dijo Cartman con firmeza "¡La próxima vez sólo gruñe y síguelas!" Tenía la impresión que Cartman sabía a qué me refería con esas imágenes pero simplemente no quería tocar el tema o enseñarme más acerca de estas.

"Cartman, ¿tú siempre has sido perro?" Le pregunté con una seriedad combinada con mucha curiosidad. Tal vez mi acompañante tendría alguna idea de lo que pasaba. Cartman se sorprendió bastante por aquella pregunta y realmente no me extraña, hasta yo mismo sabía que era muy extraño hablar sobre eso.

"¿De qué estás hablando, qué pude haber sido?"

"N-No lo sé..." Mi voz estaba un poco temblorosa "Tal vez... ¿Un humano?" Fui directo, tampoco le iba a sacar otro animal, no tenía humor para ese tipo de bromas.

Cartman se sorprendió por esto último y terminó soltando una carcajada "¿Humano? ¡No señor! Yo, ¿en dos patas?" Soltó otra carcajada y continuó "¡A la mierda, Stan! Deja de hacer preguntas idiotas" Dijo con bastante seriedad.

"Pero...Bueno, sólo que..."

"¡No dudas, no peros ni pretextos. Déjame dormir de una puta vez y ya deja de hablar así! Buenas noches" Su tono de voz al final ya no sonaba tan serio y enojado, de hecho había cambiado a uno animado, emocionado porque ya iba a tener su descanso, supongo. Pero me había dejado con esa duda. Viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas, ya me sentía más tranquilo.

"Buenas noches" Contesté resignado y me fui a mi propia cama, ese idiota de Cartman jamás me iba a creer. Pero hasta yo mismo no podía creer que estuviera viendo esas cosas ¿El humano que estaba conduciendo a mi lado había tenido algo que ver con mi muerte? ¿Cómo se relacionaba todo? Y lo peor ¿por qué yo era un humano?. Después de pensar un largo rato en esas preguntas que no tenían respuesta por el momento, pude conciliar el sueño.

Es cierto que medio año se había ido como las novias del jefe, quiero decir rápido, perdón que haga esa relación pero era cierto. Para este tiempo, ya era un perro joven/adulto en años perrunos, como ustedes lo quieran llamar. A lo largo de los meses, Cartman me enseñó bastantes cosas tanto como mi buen lenguaje que por cierto, la parte en la que Cartman me enseñó muchas cosas incluyendo el buen lenguaje que ahora tenía, eran sarcasmo. Pero en verdad que ha sido un muy buen amigo, sólo que sigo creyendo y apoyando la idea de que es un bastardo egoista hijo de puta gordo porque... Simplemente eso es. Durante todo ese tiempo aprendí a aceptar la idea que antes de ser un perro, era humano. Las imágenes de mi cabeza o sueños ahora era capaz de apreciarlos desde un punto de vista diferente pues ya sabía que esa persona era yo. Suena raro pero puedo asegurar que esto es completamente cierto. No tomé el tema con Cartman pues sabía a que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aunque aún tenía ciertas dudas sobre él.

Estabamos caminando por la ciudad como siempre lo haciamos, yo ya tenía conmigo mi collar con el nombre 'Stan' grabado en una placa de metal. Supongo que la perrera no me iba a llevar si me veía con collar, lo único que le faltaba a este era tener la dirección grabada, pero el jefe no se había molestado en eso o la verdad no sé que pasará por su mente. El punto es que no había tenido problemas con la perrera y lo más probable es que jamás los tendría ni en un futuro.

Cartman empezó a olfatear algo, seguro comida ya que eso era lo único que lo movía. Salió corriendo y yo le seguí, con esta sería la no sé cuanta vez que hacía eso y siempre por alimento. El San Bernardo se detuvo frente a un gran camión, este extrañamente se encontraba abierto y contenía grandes cantidades de comida, postres para ser específico, era tanta de la que un simple perro se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa que debes aprender cuando estás con el gordo, nunca pongas a Cartman frente a un camión lleno de deliciosa comida repostera ¡no fue mi intención, ya estábamos frente a él! Aunque debo admitir que también tenía hambre.

"Cartman, estás seguro que no nos atraparan?" Sí, efectivamente lo estaba apoyando.

"No te preocupes hippie..." Nombre con el cual a veces me llamaba como si fuese lo más normal, por el simple hecho que una vez salvé a una ardilla de una muerte segura por ser atropellada "Ve toda esa comida, parece el paraíso... ¿No me digas que te echaras atrás?"

"Claro que no..." ¿Cómo resistirme a esa delicia?

"Entonces vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo" Cartman dio un salto al camión, buscando entre donas, pies... Sobretodo pies. Tomó uno en su hocico para tirarlo al suelo y empezó a devorarlo como sólo Cartman sabía y podía hacerlo "¡Este es mi favorito!"

Me quedé bastante concentrado en un pastel... Podía afirmar que era uno de bodas por la manera en la que estaba decorado. Mi mente se transportó a un gran y hermoso parque, estaba adornado para una ocasión especial, al parecer era una boda... Mi boda. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Las sillas y mesas se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares haciendo una excelente combinación simétrica alrededor de la mesa principal, todas decoradas con un mantel color blanco. El espacio se encontraba lleno de personas las cuales sus caras de cierta manera se me hacían conocidas. Frente a mí se encontraba el pelirrojo que no entiendo cómo pude olvidar en todo este tiempo, mi amado esposo; vestido de un hermoso traje blanco, mi traje a diferencia del contrario, era negro. Mi pareja veía con una sonrisa el anillo que le había puesto esa vez en el parque, parecía que las lagrimas de felicidad en un momento dado saldrían de sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda. Bailamos, reimos, bromeamos, compartimos memorias con amigos... Me atrevo a decir que esa fiesta fue espectacular y qué decir de la noche bodas...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por el sonido de la voz de un humano, nos habían atrapado.

"Oh mierda..."

* * *

><p><em>¿Demasiado bueno para ser Cartman? Haha, en verdad lo siento si es muy OOC, pero realmente creo que Cartman tiene algo de corazón... ¡HAHAHA! Perdón perdón. Nah, amo a Cartman... ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Cartman es casi de la misma edad que Stan, pero en esta historia Stan es un pequeño x'D<br>Disculpen a Stan, aún está recordando las cosas aunque ya haya crecido (?) por lo menos ya las ve desde otra perspectiva. Otra cosa, estoy tomando como algo normal el que te veas en tus propios recuerdos (?)  
>LOL btw, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta extraña historia~<br>Espero recibir muchos más reviews! u si no entienden algo, con gusto se los aclararé~_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Actualizando después de unos dias asdf he tenido muchas cosas que hacer Dx pero aquí les traigo el otro capítulo._

* * *

><p>"¡Huye hippie!" Escuché a Cartman gritar mientras este esquivaba al hombre y lograba salir del camión. Esperé el momento adecuado para; cuando el hombre intentara agarrarme, lo saltaría y así podría huir lo mas rápido que podía. Lleve acabo mi plan con muy buenos resultados y empecé a buscar al San Bernardo, pensaba que este ya se había largado del lugar pero estaba muy equivocado. Hizo que el pobre hombre se tropezara al momento que le mordió el pantalón, siendo las víctimas los pasteles que quedaron hechos un desastre después de la travesura del idiota de Cartman.<p>

"¡Cartman!" Era más que claro que no podíamos quedarnos en ese lugar por mucho tiempo y el estaba frente al camión riendose de la desgracia ajena.

"Ya voy, ya voy... ¿Qué uno no puede tener poca diversión?"

¿A eso se podía llamar diversión? Típico de Cartman, desde que lo conozco ha hecho todo tipo de maldades a los humanos e incluso a los animales por el simple hecho de que quiere divertirse. Es una muy extraña manera pero al parecer, la disfruta y... Bien, debo admitir que a veces si es divertido. Después que Cartman había superado su risa, por fin me siguió y salimos ilesos de esa situación, empezamos a correr hasta llegar a aquel lugar que conociamos perfectamente y donde era seguro que nos darían comida gratis sin que alguien intentara atraparnos.

Era el mercado al que iba de pequeño, lo sé, la mujer había dicho que sólo me alimentaría por una vez, pero... ¿Quién se puede negar a mi mirada de perro abandonado? Además soy hermoso como perro. Entrando en el lugar, encontré a un extraño humano sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño restaurante, era bastante feo y había algo que no me agradaba en él. Le ladré varias veces con la intención de que con esto decidiera irse, en verdad no lo quería ni un céntimetro cerca de mí.

"¡Stan, tranquilo!" Exclamó la vendedora, me callé por unos momentos haciendole caso.

"¿Qué te pasa, hippie?" Preguntó Cartman curioso.

"No lo sé, ese hombre no me da buena espina... ¿Qué no lo hueles, Cartman?" Termniné por seguir ladrándole y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el hombre parecía molestarse cada vez más. Por mi parte, no le apartaba la mirada de encima. La mujer se había puesto algo nerviosa, pero siempre se mantenía firme, le entregó rápidamente la cuenta al sujeto antes de que pasara algo más. El pagó lo que había comprado, menos mal... Y caminó entre Cartman y yo, pero pisó a propósito la cola del otro.

"¡HEY!" Gritó Cartman, como normalmente lo hace cuando algo le pasa mal. Nadie se metía con él aunque a veces... Corrección, siempre fuese un idiota, además lo único que quería en ese momento es que se fuera a la mierda. Eso fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, la última gota que derramó el vaso. Le lancé una mordida a su pierna que era lo que más quedaba cerca a mi hocico. El hijo de puta al fin estaba sufriendo, eso le pasaba por provocarme. Por desgracia, la vendedora me alejó del hombre.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" En eso tenía razón, esto no se quedaría así. Aún me faltaba morderle donde más le iba a doler.

"¡Váyase de que aquí que los pone nerviosos!" Exclamó la vendedora con furia.

"¡No..." Ladró Cartman y continuó "...ven aquí idiota! ¿¡Me tienes miedo o qué! ¿¡Quieres pelea!" En verdad Cartman jamás iba a cambiar, a decir verdad, ya se había tardado en reaccionar, pero ahora estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. También le ladré hasta el momento que desapareció de mi vista. Pensé que la vendedora nos regañaría, en especial a mí por empezar a sacarle pleito a ese humano sin razón aparente. Pero fue todo lo contrario, en cambio, nos dio la comida de hoy; carne con un trozo de salchicha, mi favorita.

"Tampoco me agradaba" Nos lo dijo en un susurro, empecé a mover la cola por la emoción de que ella me apoyaba.

Cuando salimos del lugar, Cartman no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino pues estaba más concentrado en quejarse por su cola mientras decía cosas como "No podré caminar en varios días y todo por ese hijo de mierda" "Mi belleza y genialidad es tanta aunque casi muero por mi cola" sus quejas no tenían sentido pero realmente agradecía que no me hablara pues no tenía ganas de tocar ese tema.

Cuando pasamos por un puesto de periódicos y revistas, en una de ellas noté una cara muy familiar. Era ese mismo rubio de ojos azules que vi en mis sueños "Margaritaville..." leí lo primero en el artículo "El genio Kenneth McCormick crea esta máquina para hacer perfectas margaritas" Las imágenes otra vez recorrieron mi mente, el joven rubio de ojos azules que vestía un conjunto naranja apareció claramente en mi cabeza y la relación que tenía con él salió al aire. Ahora todo encajaba, él fue el culpable de mi muerte. Él había planeado todo para que yo fuera el único que resultara dañado en el accidente. Kenny McCormick, uno de mis amigos más cercanos... La persona que me asesinó. La máquina pasó a segundo plano, no me interesaba recordar algo de ella y no me pueden culpar ya que sólo pensaba en vengarme de alguna manera...

"¡Hippie!" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, como siempre, cuando escuché a Cartman gritarme desde lo lejos, al parecer me había quedado bastante tiempo en ese lugar observando aquella revista, salí corriendo para alcanzarle "¡Tardaste años, hippie! Créeme que llegué a pensar que te habían llevado los de la perrera o te habían atropellado"

Desde antes de alcanzarlo, me imaginaba ese tipo de comentarios o incluso peores, luchando conmigo mismo para poder soportarlos pues el humor que traía en ese momento no ayudaba mucho. Vivir con Cartman había tenido sus frutos, quiero decir, si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo debes ser alguien fuerte y con buena autoestima. Si estás con Cartman, cada día te molestará o se burlará de tí por alguna cosa que hagas mal o simplemente porque se le da la gana, asi que tienes que ser fuerte para ir buscando nuevas maneras de ignorarlo. Otras cosas que he aprendido gracias a él fue el poder encontrarle a alguien su punto débil, por ejemplo, el de Cartman es decirle gordo, eso en verdad le molesta.

"¿Qué hacías?" Me quedé pensando unos momentos en la respuesta que le daría, era mejor contestarle con la verdad.

"Estaba viendo a alguien que yo conocía..."

"¿Un viejo amigo?"

"No... Un asesino" El ambiente se volvió tenso, Cartman no sacó mas plática de eso. Lo más probable no lo hizo por el hecho de que no le interesaba o simplemente no le gustaba hablar de 'idioteces' como le llamaba a mis pensamientos. Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un desastre por tantas cosas que se me venían a la mente. Al llegar a 'casa' me eché en el suelo a descansar un rato, Cartman buscó algún hueso tirado y al encontrarlo, lo empezó a comer al lado mío. Fue una gran sorpresa que después de un corto rato el idiota que estaba en la tienda viniera a hablar con nuestro jefe.

"¿Qué mierda hace aquí?" Preguntó Cartman con clara molestia en su voz.

No respondí, sólo me quedé viendo la plática de ambos humanos. Tanto Cartman y yo sabíamos que no nos iría bien si le lanzabamos mordidas al sujeto frente a nuestro jefe. Pero si se atrevía a atacarlo, iriamos rápidamente en su auxilio.

"Me enteré que esos son sus perros" Dijo el hombre, señalándonos.

"¿Viene a decirme algo que ya sé?" Respondió nuestro dueño con sarcasmo.

"Vea lo que me hicieron" El hijo de puta se levantó el pantalón para enseñarle la supuesta herida que le había hecho, pude ver que estaba ya con algunas vendas. Estoy completamente seguro que estaba exagerando demasiado.

"Mis perros no muerden a cualquiera" Contestó nuestro dueño, inseguro de su respuesta al ver tal herida.

"¡Pero lo hicieron! Y usted sabe que puedo llamar al control de animales..."

Era evidente que el control de animales se encargaría de la situación y no nos convenía a Cartman o a mí. El jefe sabía esto a la perfección así que sacó su billetera y le dio unos cuantos dolares al estúpido de mierda para que no dijera nada al respecto de lo que habíamos hecho o nos demandara. Supongo que eso era lo mejor, todo era mejor siempre y cuando no nos alejaran de nuestro hogar.

"Ya vete y no vuelvas a molestar a mis perros ¿entendido?"

El hombre se fue con su 'recompensa', todo indicaba que ya iba a desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre. Pero ese no era el problema ahora, el jefe estaba realmente molesto con nosotros, se empezó a acercar, indicándonos que estabamos en graves problemas.

"¡Es momento de huir!" Cartman salió corriendo como todo un cobarde "¡Cartman, regresa aquí!" Escuché al jefe gritar antes de llegar a mi sitio, claro, yo sabía que lo merecía a diferencia de cierto gordo, así que me quede para recibir el castigo. Nunca antes me habían castigado, Cartman me contó hace tiempo que los castigos del jefe eran para tener algo de miedo. Esperaba que el dueño tuviera algo de piedad hacia mí, sacó una cuerda de no sé dónde y la amarró alrededor de mi cuello. Empezó a caminar unos pasos, yo le seguí sin saber lo que me esperaba. Amarró el otro extremo la cuerda en el retrovisor de un carro y se fue. Estar atado si que era un castigo bastante horrible, me quedé acostado todo el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar, después de todo, no podía moverme era mejor ponerse cómodo.

El idiota de Cartman tal vez ahorita estaría comiendo o cosas idiotas pero libre, di un suspiro en mis adentros y vi como la noche daba su inicio, si pensaron que me quedé viendo las estrellas estan muy equivocados, las nubes lograban taparlas por completo y como era de esperarse comenzó a llover de una manera bastante fuerte. De un momento a otro la lluvia no me importó más pues a mi cabeza vino otro recuerdo. Era mi lindo pelirrojo que tenía un bebé en brazos, ese bebé era nuestro hijo. El mismo niño que había visto tiempo atrás cuando me paré frente a la escuela.

En uno de los recuerdos, escuché a mi esposo hablarnos para cenar mientras mi hijo y yo jugabamos algunos videojuegos. Nosotros le contestabamos con un "Ya vamos" pero seguíamos jugando. No quería dormí esa noche, en cambio, me quede viendo al cielo. No borrando de mi mente esas imágenes, los rostros, nada. Aunque estoy seguro que ya los recuerdo, algunas cosas quedan borrosas pero en si, tengo alguna idea ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este preciso momento? No saben cuanto los extraño. Sin darme cuenta, ya era de día nuevamente. Escuché la reja abrirse y claramente vi al jefe, este antes de ir a su oficina, fue directo hacia mí. Había resentido aquel castigo pero puedo asegurar que no siento arrepentimiento por haber mordido a esa persona. Escuché un ruido a lo lejos, era Cartman. Quien sabe en qué lugar pasó la noche, pero conociéndolo, es muy seguro que haya encontrado uno cómodo.

"¡Cartman! Puedo verte, no creas que te has salvado del castigo" Cartman retrocedió unos pasos, pero tal vez al dueño se le olvidaría castigarle en la noche, así que no estaba del todo preocupado por recibir algún castigo.

"Ya cumpliste con el tuyo, Stan" Me acarició con suavidad la cabeza, justo me desató corrí hacia Cartman para salir huyendo de ahí, no quería saber nada más de cuerdas y ese lugar. Me subí a un convertible viejo para descansar de esa noche. Cartman hacía prácticamente lo mismo, sin embargo, el estaba comiendo un gran hueso de carne, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que nunca paraba de comer. Cuando mi mente se vio atenta al volante del auto, sabía exactamente para qué servían aquellos botones pues había estado en un móvil igual antes. Apreté uno de estos para abrir la parte superior del convertible, efectivamente era el correcto. Esto es tan extraño...Note la sorpresa de Cartman al momento en que lo abrí y recosté mi cabeza sobre la puerta del convertible. Mi mirada se quedó fija en una cosa, era una placa de auto la cual obviamente tenía números grabados, de forma rápida estos cambiaron en mi cabeza a una secuencia de números telefónicos.

Salté del auto al momento de memorizarme aquellos números, ignorando las mirada de Cartman. Me dirigí a la entrada de la oficina del jefe, esperaba que dentro de esta hubiera un teléfono. Sin pensarlo más, entré a la pequeña oficina literalmente por la ventana. Esta era pequeña, sólo tenía una pequeña televisión sobre una mesa, no era una de plasma sino de las viejas. También había un largo escritorio en el centro de esta, necesario para escribir o hacer cosas de su trabajo, la silla no estaba nada mal, era grande y acolchonada puedo decir que se veía muy cómoda. Esta oficina me traía tantos recuerdos, llegue a sentarme en la silla principal que se encontraba justo atrás del escritorio. Indentifiqué el teléfono sobre este y con la ayuda de mi hocico, quité este de su lugar para marcar aquel número que rondaba por mi memoria con una de mis patas. Al parecer mis suposiciones no estaban nada mal, el número existía.

"¿Hola?" Esa voz... ¡Esa voz! ¿Cómo pude olvidarle? Este fue el punto clave para recordar toda mi vida con él, toda mi vida de humano. Curioso que a pesar de todo, el diminutivo de mi verdadero nombre fuera el que estaba escrito sobre mi collar. Al fin lo recordaba todo y esa, podía asegurar, era la voz de mi lindo esposo "¿Hay alguien ahí? Si esta es una puta broma... ¡Estoy harto de las bromas!" _Continua hablando... _pensé, quería escucharle un poco más _Por favor, Kyle, quiero escuchar tu voz... _Aunque lo que estaba diciendo no era necesariamente lo que esperaba escuchar, no importaba, seguía siendo esa melodiosa y dulce voz. No pude evitar lamer el teléfono, era la única forma de besar a mi Judío de lejos.

"¡Stan!" Me advirtió Cartman, di un giro a mi cabeza para poder ver que el jefe había entrado a la oficina.

"¡Stan! ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?" Me bajé de la silla, creo que había tirado el teléfono al momento de salir huyendo por la puerta trasera. Tenía curiosidad qué iba a pasar con la llamada así que me quedé escondido, escuchando al jefe decir "¡No me diga idiota! Yo no hablé, es imposible ya que el único que estaba aquí era mi perro" Colgó con fuerza ¿Qué le habría dicho Kyle? Bien, si no me iba corriendo estaría en serios problemas.

En esa misma tarde, salí a caminar con Cartman con una duda en mi cabeza ¿acaso Cartman también fue un humano? Sabía como comunicarse y tenía habilidades que sólo los humanos poseían. No me importaba la reacción de este por tal pregunta repetida, debía saber la respuesta.

"Cartman... ¿Alguna vez fuiste un humano?"

"¿Ahora de cuál te fumaste, hippie?" Ante su respuesta, adelanté el paso con la intención que se detuviese frente a mí.

"Hablo en serio, Cartman" Intenté una vez más.

"Oh sí, tal vez en vez de ser perro fui Caperucita Roja" Dijo con claro sarcasmo.

"¿Lo ves? Has mencionado a Cenicienta... Lo que significa que has leído ese libro antes" Cartman me vio algo confundido, pero yo sabía a la perfección que entendía todo esto y que incluso sabía muchas más cosas "Qué más da" Fue lo último que dijo antes que yo hablara nuevamente.

"Cartman yo fui un humano, esas imágenes que veía de pequeño, los sueños... ¡Son recuerdos y en ellos está mi familia!"

"¿Y qué si son tu familia, Stan?"

Desde hace tiempo que no me llamaba por mi nombre ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma ante este tema?.

"¿¡A q-qué te refieres con eso! ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes! ¡Ahora puedo ir con ellos!" Realmente estaba bastante confundido y frustrado. Aunque sabía que Cartman actuaba de esa manera, no pensé que en esta situación lo hiciera.

"No es necesario que vayas" Me dijo con tono serio.

"¿¡No lo es!" ¿Por qué me decía estas cosas? No le encuentro mucho sentido.

"¡Vive el momento!"

"¡Debo ir con ellos! Tal vez tu puedas dejar pasar tu vida como humano pero yo n-"

"Si quieres ir por un sueño marica e idiota ¡Adelante! Pero irás solo" Cartman me interrumpió, usó un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado por parte de él, en verdad estaba furioso "¡Y no te atrevas a regresar!" Concluyó, puedo asegurar que iba directo a casa por el camino que tomó, pasando por una reja rota.

Me quedé pensando en esta pequeña plática que se había convertido en una discusión, no entendía la razón por la cual Cartman había reaccionado de esa manera. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía irme así como si nada, además de que en verdad quería que Cartman me acompañara en este viaje, tal vez podría hacer que cambiara su opinión al respecto. En eso me percaté del olor característico de aquella desgracia de persona y justo en el lugar donde se dirigía Cartman, esto me daba un muy mal presentimiento.

"¡Cartman, espera!" Rezaba porque mis gritos o ladridos fueran suficientes para detenerlo, al ver que no fue así, corrí con rapidez a la reja por la cual se había metido para ir a la casa. Estaba seguro que aún estaría cerca de ese lugar. Al momento de pasar la reja, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba. Un hombre que jamás había visto, me estaba esperando antes para atraparme con un una especie de collar, le traté de lanzar una mordida pero mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes pues otro me cargó.

Antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento para atacar a mis agresores, estos me metieron a una jaula y me llevaron dentro de una camioneta. El sujeto que conocía muy bien y que ya lo odiaba más que antes, me sonrió cerrando después la cajuela, lo único que me di cuenta es que eran tres mis secuestradores. No sabía en dónde mierda estaba Cartman pero supongo tenía mejor suerte que yo.

* * *

><p><em>ASDF NO SE PREOCUPEN, PRONTO HABRÁ MUCHO STYLE STYLEEEEEEE -babea(?)- *¬*<br>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradezco a todos por sus reviews~, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.  
>Margaritaville... ¿Recuerdan ese espisodio? x'''D God... Una máquina para hacer margaritas (?) después sabrán por qué hay una máquina de margaritas, tal vez revolucionaría la forma de hacer margaritas... haha bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!<br>:D _


	5. Capítulo 4

_La otra vez no felicité a Stan y en eso que la historia la narra Stan x''D Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, Stan (?)  
>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Haha en verdad se los agradezco y sí, ahora a Kenny no le tocó morir, las ironías de la vida~... Lehs GusStA kOomO ezkRiBOoOoOo? EeEsS mUy diFicIiIl -dice cosas random(?)- Pero a algunos se les hace fácil...<em>

_Últimamente he visto mucho CartmanxButters o Cutters creo lo llaman... omfg se me hace algo lindo e_é incluso más que el Bunny CHAN CHAN ASDFASFD (?)_

_Este cap no fue muy largo DDDD8  
><em>_Pero aquí está, espero lo disfruten :D prometo actualizar pronto recompensando lo corto que es xD _

* * *

><p>Me metieron a una jaula, desde hace tiempo que no me sentía preso. Subieron mi prisión a la camioneta, no les puedo describir muy bien todo lo que había en este transporte porque obviamente estaba oscuro, pero antes de que me metieran, alcancé a ver una que otra jaula. No quería imaginarme a dónde me llevarían. Lo mejor que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones era acostarse y así lo hice mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, cosas que se podían resumir a Kyle.<p>

No es muy tarde, de seguro en este momento está leyendo algún libro, siempre lo hace cuando tiene tiempo libre. Me encantaba interrumpirle la lectura, normalmente le quitaba el libro de la mano y empezaba a recitarle algunas cosas poeticas o al menos creía que lo eran pues con cada palabra que decía el comenzaba a reir. Bien, debo admitir que no era un buen poeta ¡pero Kyle amaba lo que fuera que le recitara!... No puede ser que en todo este tiempo no lo haya recordado por tantas experiencias que vivimos me perdonaré el haberlas alguna vez olvidado.

De un momento a otro me encontraba nuevamente en la realidad pues el transporte se había detenido. Bajaron la jaula del camión y yo por desgracia aún seguía adentro, pero esto no duró mucho pues uno de ellos abrió con cuidado la jaula, supongo que sería más fácil para ellos de esa manera que si estuviesen cargando aquella jaula en todo el camino. Me agarraron con la misma correa de antes, por mi parte sólo les ladraba y gruñía.

No había siquiera razón para que me hicieran esto, además que el jefe ya le había dado su cuota al hijo de puta para que se largara de una vez por todas. Sin poder evitarlo, fui llevado a una especie de laboratorio... ¡Oh no! No tratarán de hacer experimentos conmigo... ¿O si? Al parecer sí. Maldije unas cuantas veces para mis adentros, el lugar era peor que la perrera en la que estuve de pequeño, me pararon sobre una caminadora y colocaron unos lentes completamente extraños sobre mis ojos, estos mantenían mi cabeza sujeta para fijar mi vista en un solo lugar que era una luz con demasiada intensidad.

Extraño tiempo para tener más visiones... Era esa máquina rara de margaritas en las manos de Kenny, después los recuerdos se transportaron a mi esposo y mi hijo... Estaban llorando en ¿mi funeral? Pero eso no era todo, Kenny los acompañaba... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Mi familia está con ese hijo de puta asesino y yo aquí sin poder moverme, tenía que hacer algo rápido, aunque a este paso todo parecía indicar que me quedaría ciego o algo así.

"Esto es muy raro" No reconocía esa voz aunque eso qué importaba en estos momentos.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Esa voz si la conozco, ese estúpido malnacido hijo de mierda, perdonen la expresión pero me enfada demasiado. No puede ser que todo esto sea su maldita culpa... Está bien, lo admito, yo también tuve algo que ver en esto pero eso no se comparaba a todo lo que esta cosa porque humano no es, me está haciendo. Era seguro que no me había equivocado acerca de su personalidad.

"Este perro no es normal..."

Recapitulando todo, yo estaba amarrado sobre una caminadora y mi cabeza estaba sujeta a una especie de lentes para que sólo viera una estúpida luz. Por todas estas razones estaba a punto de darme por vencido, era prácticamente imposible escapar de esa. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Era imposible. Durante mi sufrimiento y mi búsqueda por alguna esperanza, comencé a escuchar detenidamente mi entorno. Puedo afirmar que hay más animales en este lugar por los sonidos que hacían, estaban sufriendo demasiado y no los culpo, yo no llevo ni media hora aquí y ya tengo muchas ganas de huir. Esperaba con ansias un milagro... De pronto, como si algo hubiese atendido el llamado de mis plegarias; escuché un estruendo, alguién o algo había quebrado un vidrio y ésa voz... Era la primera vez que estaba tan felíz de escucharla.

"¡Vayanse al carajo que el gran Cartman ha llegado!" Escuché gritos por parte de esos hombres, al parecer Cartman les había asustado, ¿quién no se asusta por un gordo San Bernardo que entra al lugar quebrando una ventana? Aún tenía mis dudas de cómo lo había hecho, después me encargaria de preguntarle.

"¿Cartman? ¡Cartman!" Exclamé con mucha felicidad.

"¿Me extrañaste? Lo sé, nadie puede vivir sin mí" Dijo con arrogancia, estaba siendo idiota hasta en estos momentos. Tenía derecho pues era mi salvador y esperaba que también hiciera algo con respecto a los demás animales, no merecían estar presos. Lo mejor era aprovechar la situación para liberarlos y que pudieran hacer sus vidas como animales o lo que sea que hagan.

"P-Puedo escuchar más animales... ¿Podrías salvarlos?" Le pedí con amabilidad, con esto de seguro sería llamado ultra hippie o algo por el estilo.

"No tengo tiempo para eso, marica"

"¡No seas hijo de puta y salva a esos animales, maldita sea!"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Supuse que había apretado el botón de liberar, ya que la alarma estaba sonando, en este momento es cuando uno se pregunta ¿cómo es que la alarma no sonó antes? Pero eso realmente no es muy importante, logré escuchar todas las patas o aleteos de los animales, al fin estaban huyendo de este lugar. No sé exactamente dónde estaban los humanos a todo esto, tal vez Cartman les había hecho algo en su entrada repentina al laboratorio. Lo que podía asegurar era que no teníamos mucho tiempo para salir huyendo del lugar.

"¿Qué tal estás, hippie? Deja te quito esto..." De alguna manera que sinceramente no sé, Cartman me había liberado de esas ataduras y sobretodo, de esos anteojos molestos. Cuando traté fijar la mirada en otra parte que no fuera la luz, lo único que podía ver era algo negro de la misma manera que cuando te encandilas.

"¡N-No puedo ver, Cartman!" Estaba bastante asustado, tal vez me había quedado sin vista... ¡No, no, no! Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer... "¿¡Y-Ya me quedé ciego!" ¿Ahora que mierda iba a hacer? Entré en pánico y empecé a decir una que otra tonteria como Cartman siempre lo hace.

"¡Ya cállate de una puta vez y toma mi cola, hippie!... Los problemas que me causas, te llevaré a la salida" Hice lo que me había dicho, mordiéndole con nada de suavidad pues aún seguía preocupado por mi vista "¡Hey! Te patearé el culo ese que tienes si vuelves a morder de esa manera, marica" Ignoré su comentario pues ya me estaba sacando de ese lugar y con eso me bastaba, éramos los únicos que quedaban, esto se los puedo decir porque ya no había ruido alguno proveniente de otra parte que no fuera nosotros dos y esa alarma. Era un alivio que todos los animales hayan salido del horrible centro para obtener lo que tanto esperaban, su libertad. Esperaba que aquellas personas con esto hubiesen aprendido una lección, nadie se metía con nosotros y mucho menos ahora que sé cosas importantes acerca de mi familia.

"¡Dispárale!" Gritó a lo lejos quien se volvería mi nuevo enemigo a muerte si no se callaba o dejaba de meterse en nuestras vidas de una vez ¿qué no se cansaba?.

"¡No puedo, eso va contra las reglas!" Era la voz de otro hombre, no era del laboratorio. Supongo que la alarma había despertado a las autoridades. Estoy seguro que el hombre que escuché anteriormente, el científico, nos hubiera disparado sin pensarlo mucho.

"¡Al diablo con las reglas!" Sólo pude escuchar el disparo, pero tal parece no le habia dado a ninguno de los dos pues seguimos con nuestro camino como si nada. Al momento que lo recordé, traté de aflojar la mordida a la cola de Cartman, era extraño pues no se estaba quejando acerca de que le lastimaba su cola, supongo que se había hecho inmune después que se la habían pisado. Lo sé, es un comentario cruel pero que sólo se queda en mi cabeza así que prácticamente no daña a nadie ¿cierto?.

Con el olfato podía asegurar que estabamos pasando un bosque, no sé a cuánto estabamos de nuestra casa pero lo más probable es que sería un camino largo. Recordé la plática que habíamos tenido antes de que todo esto pasara, de alguna forma las circunstancias habían sido de alguna ayuda pues Cartman ya no parecía molesto conmigo. Confiaba en que Cartman no me haría caer en alguna parte...No, para ser sincero no estaba muy seguro si eso iba a pasar o no. Tengo esperanzas de que las cosas sean diferentes.

"No sé qué hacer Hippie... Puedo aprovechar este... momento para lanzarte al agujero que está en frente" Efectivamente, Cartman estaba pensando en esa opción. Noté que disminuyó la velocidad, con esto sabía que al fin habíamos perdido a esas personas de vista y podríamos descansar un poco. Cartman se liberó de mi agarre, de seguro estaba completamente cansado que decidiría acostarse sobre el pasto un rato, podía divisar algunas cosas por mientras recuperaba mi vista y como lo esperaba, vi que eso hizo.

"Hasta aquí llegué, hippie" Lo dijo bastante cansado.

"¿De qué estás hablando Cartman?" Ladeé la cabeza confundido y no recibí respuesta alguna, forcé mi mirada lo más que podía al otro incluyendo todo su cuerpo hasta que divisé algo rojo, era sangre. Entonces ese disparo... ¡Ese disparo pudo alcanzarlo y no dijo nada! "¡Por dios! ¡Estás sangrando!"

"¿Se ve tan mal, hippie de mierda?" Soltó una ligera risa, esto debía ser una broma...No, no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo andaba sufriendo y ni una palabra al respecto. Este no era Cartman, tal vez puso algo rojo que encontró en el suelo sobre su cuerpo de alguna manera, haciéndome creer que era sangre. Después de todo no pude ver sus acciones en el camino. Sí, sólo era eso "¡Cartman, esta es una broma de muy mal gusto!"

"Me temo que no es... una broma"

"¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?" Le pregunté rápidamente, empezando a asustarme.

"No seas un mal agradecido, sin mí, no podías perderlos de vista y lo sabes..." Su voz sonaba cada vez más cortada "Perdón hippie, tendrás que seguir tu camino solo"

"¡No! ¡Se supone que este viaje lo hariamos juntos Cartman, como siempre!"

"No... digas mariconadas"

"Mi familia... ¡Es verdad, Cartman... Mi familia está en peligro!" Caminaba de un lado a otro estresado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer en esa situación.

"Parece que aún no entiendes, hippie..." Dijo entre jadeos.

"¿¡Qué es lo que debo entender, Cartman! Necesito que me digas la verdad... ¿Tú eras humano? Por favor ¿existen seres iguales a mí?" Escuché que Cartman soltó una risa burlona, se quedó un momento callado. Me dolía escucharle e incluso ya poder verle un poco de esa manera. Quería que me pidiera comida en su forma idiota de pedirlo, quería que se levantara, dijera que era una cruel broma y se empezara a burlarse por mi cara pero en estos momentos yo estaba más desesperado que él. Tomó el aire suficiente para comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

"Te odio, hippie... Pero tienes razón..." Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó "...¿Recuerdas a la vendedora que siempre nos dio de comer?" Asentí un par de veces "Pues ella es mi madre " Me quedé sorprendido por ese detalle, con razón todo este tiempo Cartman actuaba de cierta manera diferente cuando estaba frente a esa persona "Ella siempre me traía a este lugar tan tranquilo, decía que era nuestro escondite secreto" Empezó a reir un poco hasta que semblante se hizo más serio "Pero escucha Stan, por más que intentes nunca podrás regresar al pasado o cambiar las cosas, eso es un hecho. Tienes que vivir el momento..."

"Lo e-entiendo Cartman... Pero... Tengo que salvar a mi familia" Fue una respuesta con tono bastante seguro pero mi cabeza se cuestionaba muchas cosas, sabía que Cartman ya había pasado por todo esto, tal vez lo mejor era escucharle pero en este momento mi familia era más importante. Cartman soltó otra carcajada por la decisión que había tomado.

"Eres una puta, hippie... Pero a decir verdad, has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido"

"V-Vamos Cartman, tú puedes sobrevivir a esto... También eres mi mejor amigo, no te vayas..." Recargué mi cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno "Nos vemos en otra vida, Stan" Dejé de sentir su respiración. No salían lagrimas de mis ojos pero podía afirmar que estaba llorando... Las palabras de Cartman se me quedaron grabadas en la mente, pero sabia a la perfección que no podía dejar las cosas así con respecto a mi familia. Esa noche me quedé al lado de Cartman, seguro desde otra parte me estará llamando hippie marica hijo de mierda. Su forma más cariñosa de dirigirse a mí.

"Hasta luego, Cartman"


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡Perdoneeeeen! ;A; He estado muy ocupada pero pero ya les traigo el otro cap~_

* * *

><p>Madrugué para despedirme de Cartman, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, recordé al jefe o a la madre de Cartman, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto y que el jefe me entendería de alguna manera, después de todo, se puede conseguir otro perro como yo. Debía emprender el viaje hacia South Park, mi pueblo natal dónde era seguro que estarían mi esposo e hijo, no quedaba muy lejos de Denver pero era un largo camino que recorrer tomando en cuenta que mi único transporte eran mis extremidades, eso no ayudaba en mucho.<p>

Decidido y una vez encontrado el camino a seguir, empecé a correr por un muy largo tiempo hasta dejar al fin la ciudad. Alrededor de mí habían bastantes pinos que adornaban en cierta forma el lugar, estos como se sabe muy bien, no pierden su color verde durante el invierno, en cambio, forman una vista muy agradable al momento que la suave nieve se queda sobre sus hojas tornándolo medio blanquecino. Y para mi suerte que al mismo tiempo seria muy mala suerte, comenzó a nevar, debo admitir que tendré una vista espectacular, pero no podré avanzar con rapidez a mi casa.

Cuando mi estómago me llamó por primera vez, decidí no hacerle caso, pero me había dejado la duda de lo que iba a hacer cuando no pudiera aguantar más el hambre, ahora que recuerdo, jamás había tenido este tipo de problemas en mi vida como perro. De alguna u otra manera siempre alguien me había dado de comer, incluso en mi vida como humano y eso lo digo claro está por mis padres. Después de un largo rato de caminar entre la nieve, empecé a olfatear algo que no olía tan mal. Era uno de esos restaurantes pequeños que están por las gasolineras para cualquier viajero hambriento que en un descuido olvidó comer antes de emprender su viaje. Estaba consciente que no me darían comida del restaurante, pero algo que aprendí en las calles con Cartman, es que siempre en los basureros que están cerca del lugar encuentras la mejor comida.

Aunque este lugar no fuese la ciudad, supongo que también aplicaba para este tipo de situaciones y mis suposiciones no estaban muy equivocadas, encontré sobras de comida que me servirían para lo que resta del viaje. Me aseguré de quedar satisfecho para poder así avanzar sin algún problema. Recuerdo que esos hubiesen sido los peores días de mi vida si no fuera porque la emoción de ver a mi familia era mucho más grande que cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiese pasar por mi cabeza. El aumento de nieve sobre el suelo sólo me indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar a South Park, este pueblo se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad blanca, me atrevo a decir que teníamos más días nevados que de verano y para serles sinceros, los días sin nieve se me hacían bastante aburridos.

No estaba muy seguro de qué tiempo era o en qué día estaba, claro que la noche me tenía al tanto de cuantos días habían pasado. Pero como era de esperarse, mis esfuerzos se vieron muy bien recompensados, al fin había llegado a un conocido letrero de madera con las palabras 'South Park' grabadas en este. ¿Acaso nunca iba a cambiar? Me senté un momento frente a él. ¿Descansando? No, recordaba algunas cosas sobre esta ciudad, siempre se metía en situaciones que una ciudad normal no tendría. Quien no hubiera pasado la mitad de su vida viviendo en South Park, nunca podría acostumbrarse a estar en esta ciudad. A partir de ahora, sólo me quedaba caminar entre la poca nieve acumulada sobre la carretera.

"¿Qué haces afuera de casa, perrito?" Una voz bastante dulce provenía de cierta chica cabello color negro, complexión delgada. Vestía con una boina rosa suave al igual que su abrigo, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una bufanda morada, usaba una falda del mismo color que esta y unas medias negras, supongo para cubrirse por completo del frío.

A esta chica yo la conocía muy bien, por decirles que su nombre es Wendy Testaburger, algunos recuerdos acerca de ella vinieron a mi mente como el hecho de que antes ella era mi novia, supongo que era por la moda de andar con la chica más bonita de la escuela. A pesar de eso, Wendy siempre había sido muy buena conmigo. Debo decir que necesitaba más tiempo si quería recordarla a la perfección. Una cosa que también logro recordar son los claros celos de Kyle hacia ella. La joven me vio con cierta ternura y me acarició con suavidad la cabeza, moví un poco mi cola en gesto de agradecimiento por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque aún seguía viéndole con algo de curiosidad.

"¡Wendy! ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo agachada?..." Apareció una joven rubia, ella vestía con un suéter rojo escarlata y un pantalón café. Al parecer ella soportaba más el frío que todos en esta pequeña ciudad. ¡Oh pero claro! La mejor amiga de Wendy, Bebe Stevens. Cabe aclarar que no estaba muy atenta a su alrededor pues escribía un mensaje desde su celular.

"¡Deja el celular, Bebe!" Le ordenó su amiga mientras seguía acariciandome. La rubia le hizo caso rápidamente, tal vez ya había mandado el mensaje a su destinatario.

"¡Oh pero qué bonito perrito!" Bebe se agachó para también acariciarme, por mi parte no podía hacer otra cosa más que mover la cola.

"Es raro ver perros sin correas por aquí ¿no crees?"

"No creo que haya muchas posibilidades que un perro callejero sobreviva a esta ciudad" Dijo la rubia en tono de burla "Además ve, tiene un collar. Lo más probable es que sea de alguien" Señaló el objeto y empezó a buscar en los alrededores-

"Deberiamos buscar al dueño, seguro se ha de haber perdido" Dijo Wendy con decisión en sus palabras.

Estaba muy agradecido por el hecho de que siquiera se molestaron en acariciarme a pesar por mi aspecto, oigan, correr por días te deja en muy mal estado. También era de muy buen gesto que quisieran ayudarme en encontrar mi hogar, pero aunque no creyeran, para mí ya habían hecho lo suficiente. Tenía que agradecerles de alguna manera ya que debía seguir mi camino lo más pronto posible. Me senté en frente de ambas y las vi fijamente. Rasqué mi collar con una de mis patas traseras para que lo observaran mejor, quería que vieran el nombre de "Stan" sobre la placa. Obtuve buenos resultados ante esta acción pues pasó mucho tiempo para que las miradas de confusión ya se hicieran presentes sobre mí.

"Stan..." Susurró Wendy. Aproveché el momento en que dijo mi nombre para poner una pata sobre su mano que ahora yacía en una de sus piernas, hice algunos sonidos de cuando un perro llora, pero no estaba llorando sino me daba bastante nostalgia. Después me dirigí a Bebe e hice exactamente lo mismo.

"Les deseo lo mejor" Dije en un ladrido antes de empezar a correr hacia mi destino. Espero que en cierta forma lo hayan entendido, en verdad muchas gracias.

Si no mal recuerdo, mi hijo se encontraba en la escuela primaria donde yo estudié asi que conocía a la perfeccion el camino. No sabía con certeza qué hora era, pero aún parecía que no llegaba a ser medio día. Durante el recorrido recibí bastante atención por parte de los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad. Me encontré varias caras conocidas e incluso pasé por mi antigua casa, me preguntaba que andarían haciendo mis padres o incluso Shelly aunque esta última ya no vivía con ellos claro está.

Cuando llegué a aquella escuela, decidí recorrer el lugar pues los niños aún no salían de las clases ¡Tantos recuerdos de mi infancia! Y en ellos estaba Kyle, ahora que lo recuerdo, nos haciamos llamar los super mejores amigos desde tiempos remotos. Compartimos casi creo toda nuestra vida. Bueno, al menos mi vida... Mal chiste ¿no creen? Era una costumbre que mis pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos por una fuerza exterior, esta vez fue porque escuché el timbre de la escuela. Sin embargo no me quejo ya que después de todo realmente estaba ansioso por encontrarme nuevamente con mi pequeño y claro con también con Kyle. Qué mejor forma que sentarse en frente de la puerta para no perder de vista a nadie.

"¡Qué bonito perrito!" Decían los niños que pasaban para irse al camión o con sus respectivas madres.

"Siempre he querido tener un husky, mamá ¿Me compras uno?"

"Ya tienes dos perros, ¿para qué quieres más?" Preguntó divertida la madre mientras llevaba a su hijo tomado de la mano al auto.

Recordé a mi pequeño hijo, siempre que quería algo me lo pedía porque sabía que Kyle no se lo compraría, todo porque no me podía resistir a esa carita que hacía y que desconozco cómo el pelirrojo podía simplemente ignorarla, a pesar de eso me atrevo a decir que nuestro hijo era todo un experto. Hablando de él ¿dónde está? Se supone que ya debía haber salido con los demás niños, tal vez ya se fue al camión y no me di cuenta. Corrí hacia este lo más pronto posible para poder alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera. Veía a cada niño durante el camino al transporte, pero mi hijo no estaba, lo más probable es que ya se haya subido. Me detuve a mitad de la calle, lo sé, fue muy idiota de mi parte pues el camión estaba avanzando, lo bueno es que me vio y frenó con brusquedad antes de poder pegarme.

"¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, perro!" Exclamó el conductor bastante molesto, retrocedí unos pasos hasta llegar a la banqueta.

Obviamente llamé la atención de todos los niños que estaban abordo, estos me observaban con bastante impresión desde las ventanas mientras el camión andaba su camino, les regresé la mirada para ver si así encontraba a mi respectivo niño pero al parecer no, para mi mala suerte tal vez se encontraba sentado en el otro lado del camión. Por poco mis ánimos se iban para abajo de no ser porque al momento que el gran transporte dejó el lugar, me permitió ver a los padres que habían recogido a sus hijos y ahí estaban, el pelirrojo que tanto les he hablado y mi hijo estaban justo en frente mío. Kyle había dejado la mochila en la cajuela y el pequeño se subió al auto. No iba a dejar esta oportunidad pasar de ninguna manera, la emoción que sentía desbordaba por mi ser.

Sin perder más tiempo, crucé la calle sin siquiera fijarme si algún auto venía, aunque fuera de vital importancia simplemente... No me importaba. Corrí a toda velocidad para alcanzar el carro, una vez que lo logré, ambos ya estaban dentro de este. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue pararme frente la ventana que se encontraba abierta en esos momentos y realmente eso era lo único que podía hacer.

"¿¡PERO QUÉ..." Gritó Kyle, ¡me importa una mierda si lo asusté!... Dejo en claro que nadie más lo puede asustar o sino se las verán conmigo y no querrán eso. Lo único que importaba era que al fin estaba otra vez cerca de él. Pensé en ladrar varias veces pero seguro que esto no sería conveniente ni en lo más mínimo ya que terminaría por darle más inseguridad de la que probablemente ya sentía.

"¡No creo que muerda, mamá!" Siempre me dio bastante gracia el hecho de que nuestro hijo le llamara 'mamá' a Kyle. Todo se remonta desde que siempre estoy encima de él cuando hacemos el am... El amolde de letras en un ensayo, s-sí, eso. Volviendo al tema, yo siempre le dije a Kyle que le quedaba muy bien el término mamá y así se quedó.

"¡La-Largo de aquí!"

Mi asustada pareja apretó el botón para subir la ventana y claro, mis patas y cabeza se iban con ella. Siendo Kyle podía ser capaz de cortarme la cabeza si no me atrevía a obedecerlo. Hice lo que más me convenía en ese momento, ir a la puerta del niño.

"¡Cierra la ventana, Cody!"

"Está bien ¡ya! Ahora no puede hacernos nada porque está cerrado mamá, tranquilo"

Había llegado demasiado tarde a la puerta de mi hijo, tenía que tomar medidas mucho más drásticas. Opté ahora por pararme frente a su puerta al igual que con la de Kyle y poner una cara de perrito abandonado para ver si así podía mover el frío corazón de mi pareja. Ahora que recuerdo, él no es tan apegado con los animales como yo.

"Es muy lindo"

"Pero en verdad me asustó... ¿Por qué no se va?"

Kyle se quedó mirando mi rostro, tenía esperanza que me abriera la puerta para poder entrar pero estaba cayendo en la cuenta que si fuera humano, sería imposible que dejara a un perro extraño cerca de esos dos. Escuché que Kyle había encendido el auto, supongo que tendría que tomar otras medidas, aún no me rendía. Cuando el auto comenzó a andar, lo seguí corriendo. ¡Maldita sea Kyle, no te alejes de mí! El cansancio se hacía presente en mis patas las cuales ya no podía mover. Me detuve unos momentos, tenía que descansar tan siquiera un poco antes de seguir corriendo, asegurándome de no perder el auto de vista.

Ya no podía estar parado mientras el vehículo se alejaba, obligué a todo mi cuerpo el seguir adelante hasta llegar a mi destino. Sentí una gran emoción de volver a ver mi casa; esta no era una gran mansión pero tampoco estaba pequeña, recuerdo que Kyle la había escogido por la cocina. Nunca entendí mucho el por qué de toda la casa lo que más le había llamado la atención era la cocina y el hecho de que le haya tomado más importancia a ese aspecto. Si mi cuerpo me lo hubiese permitido hubiera corrido hasta la puerta, mas eso no fue posible. Sin embargo, caminé con rapidez.

"¡Kyle, abre la puta puerta!" Le gritaba aunque lo que el otro llegaría a escuchar es mi ladrido "¡Kyle!" Quería que me hiciera caso y al parecer lo estaba logrando una muy buena señal era que Cody estaba frente a la puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Míralo mamá, nos siguió hasta la casa. Ha de estar muy cansado ¡déjalo entrar!"

Kyle se quedo viéndome nuevamente, pensativo. ¿Y quién no? Si un perro que te encontraste en la escuela de tu hijo ahora está frente a tu puerta, haciendo la cara más miserable que tiene.

"No sabemos de dónde viene ese perro"

"Pero mamá..."

"Cody, ve a preparar la mesa. No quiero tocar más el tema"

A través de la puerta pude ver que Cody le había hecho caso a Kyle, maldita sea. Tenía que encontrar otra forma de convencerlo, además que estar en ese lugar no me iba a servir de nada pues ya no había nadie frente a mí. Dijo preparar la mesa ¿no? Lo más seguro es que Kyle estaría cocinando algo. Corrí hasta la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, lo bueno que a Kyle le gustaba que la casa tuviera mucha vista hacia afuera si no era así, se sentía encerrado causándole desesperación y por el temperamento de Kyle, era mejor hacer lo que él decía. No me mal entiendan, Kyle es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido.

"¿Q-Qué haces ahí?" Preguntó con asombro, supongo que otra vez le había asustado. Era momento de convencerle. Bajé mis dos orejas, volteé hacia arriba y con esos precisos movimientos, le vi con la cara más triste que tenía "Eres un perro muy necio" Dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil! Con razón lo era todo para mí. Pero no me había dado por vencido, claro que no, otra de mis tácticas fue el acostarme y rodar por el suelo en forma juguetona. Tuve buenos resultados al escuchar la melodiosa, linda, armoniosa, cálida risa de Kyle, ya lo estaba ganando o al menos eso creía.

"La comida está lista, Cody" Le llamó a nuestro hijo, claramente pasándome de largo. Por lo menos estaba seguro que le había agradado.

"No tengo hambre" Escuché a Cody responder. No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó para cruzar miradas con mi hijo nuevamente, el estaba más que conmovido por mi cara de perro abandonado. Si por el fuera, ya me hubiera dejado entrar a la casa desde la primera vez que me vio.

"Son hamburguesas, tus favoritas"

"Mamá, no quiero comer en frente de esa pobre criatura" Al parecer era un sacrificio muy grande el que estaba haciendo por mí ya que podía ver perfectamente las facciones de su rostro, una mueca de disgusto se presentaba en este por no poder darle una mordida a la deliciosa hamburguesa que tenía frente a él. Pero también había una gran determinación por convencer al gran necio que tengo como esposo para que me dejara entrar ¡Eso lo aprendió de mí, Kyle!.

Kyle dirigió nuevamente su mirada a mí, conocía muy bien esa expresión. Lo más seguro es que estaba considerando la idea. Se aceró a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla.

"Está bien..." Se detuvo y volteó hacia Cody "Pero sólo comerá algo y se irá ¿hecho?"

"¡Trato hecho, mamá!"

Justo cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta me metí para saltar cuidadosamente sobre él, con esto me refiero que aunque estuviese muy ansioso lo menos que quería era lastimarlo. Su delgado cuerpo y pálida piel no le ayudaban en nada, parecía que si no tenía cuidado en cualquier momento podría romperse.

El simple pensamiento me daba escalofrios aún sabiendo que esto no pasaría... A-Aunque si podía pasar ¿no? No, no me estaba volviendo paranoico. Kyle rió un poco mientras yo estaba concentrado en lamerle toda la cara, mi manera extraña de besarlo como perro. No se imaginaba cuantas ganas tenía de estar junto a él, los había extrañado todo este tiempo y al fin me encontraba nuevamente con ellos. Por otra parte después que "acabé" con Kyle, le di una pequeña lamida a Daniel, obviamente tenía que ser mucho más delicado con él, no quería que después de un saludo quedara lastimado. La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, hasta tal grado de ya no importarme nada más.

* * *

><p><em>KYLEEEEE xD al fin salió en esta historia~ Haha lo siento pero no se me hacia correcto que Cody le llamara "papá" a Kyle(?) no, simplemente no(?)<br>¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Mis awesome lectores ;/;  
>Espero actualizar pronto, nos vemos ;D <em>


	7. Capítulo 6

_Haha asdf perdon por lo de "Daniel" goddammit pensé que lo había borrado (?)  
>Okay... Más que nada mil disculpas ;AAA; anduve con todo eso de la universidad, son muchas cosas si quiero entrar en el spring semester (?) Peeeeeeeroooo aquí ya les traigo el otro capitulo ohoho~ Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi historia ;D!<br>Disfruten~_

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te parece si le damos una carne de hamburguesa? Trae la mía" Kyle le ordenó a Cody, este aceptó rápidamente y fue por la carne. Pero hay algo en lo que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ¿se iba a quedar sin comer por mi culpa? Ahora sé por qué está tan flaco.<p>

Pero... ¿Cómo podia decirle que no quería que hiciera eso? Muy tarde, Cody ya había tirado aquella carne al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, no creo que Kyle fuera a comersela pues la consideraría demasiado sucia y efectivamente tiene razón. No se por qué razón empecé a olfatear aquella carne aunque sabía a la perfección el olor de esta, supongo que mis instintos de perro me insitaron a hacer eso... No lo sé realmente. Ya sin mas preámbulo comence a comer, pude notar que Kyle la había hecho por ese sabor tan peculiar.

Hablando de la comida de mi esposo, no sabe tan mal pero hay veces en que simplemente no puedes siquiera morderla por lo dura o el sabor es muy malo por lo quemado que está, normalmente en estos casos es por tres casos; uno porque distraigo a Kyle haciendole algunas... Cosas, dos porque está muy enojado conmigo que quiere que coma eso y tres simplemente porque comete algunos errores al cocinar. Que quede claro que yo no soy el mejor cocinero para andar criticando, pero sólo queria que se hicieran una idea. Sabia que Kyle no tenía ni la más mínima idea que una mitad de mí no se sentía a gusto con comer la carne, digo una mitad porque estaba bastante hambriento. Durante comía, pensaba en una forma de demostrarle que estaba preocupado por su alimentación y lo mejor que se me ocurrió en esos momentos ¿saben qué fue? Dejarle la mitad de la carne de hamburguesa sin importar que no se la comiera.

"Al parecer no estás muy hambriento" La verdad es que sí lo estoy Kyle, pero por tí dejaría de comer lo que fuera. Con una de mis patas le acerqué el pedazo de carne y me quedé viéndole fijamente "¿P-Pero qué...? Qué extraño perro..." No me apartaba la mirada de encima, tenía que ser un perro muy especial para ganarme el corazón frío de mi pareja. Una vez que deje en claro el hecho de que ya no queria comer más, moví un par de veces la cola y me eché al suelo para que ambos pudieran acariciarme el estómago.

Según había leído antes, esta posición era la más vulnerable de cualquier canino, ellos sólo la mostraban ante alguien que fuera de bastante confianza y claro, ¿cómo no tenerle confianza a mi propia familia?. Cody se enterneció rápidamente y comenzó a acariciarme mas no quité la vista a cierto pelirrojo necio que después de un corto rato mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose para también acariciarme. Lo sabía, él no se resistiría a mis encantos... No pudo hacerlo cuando yo era humano, menos lo podría hacer como perro. Sentí las manos de Kyle cerca de mi cuello, lo más seguro es que estaba moviendo el collar en busca de la placa, cuando la encontró empezó a leer el grabado en voz alta.

"Sta... ¿¡Stan!" Menos mal que traía una placa con un nombre... Menos mal que no era un nombre de perro sino mi verdadero nombre, no se imaginan lo gratificante que fue el escuchar a Kyle decirlo, era una melodiosa música que recorría por mis oídos. Aunque mi más grande deseo era decirle que lo repitiera una y otra vez, para mi cruel desgracia, no había manera de hacerlo. Fue la primera vez en todo este tiempo que odie el ser un perro. "¿¡Esto es una broma! ¡Ese no es nombre de perro...!" Al menos sabía que todas esas sensaciones de nerviosismo en el pelirrojo eran causadas por mí, cómo me encanta ponerlo de esa forma.

Recuerdo una vez en la que Kyle estaba preparándose un té negro, por mi parte, estaba sentado en una silla, teniendo descaradamente mi mirada encima de él. No me pueden culpar, cuando tienes un hermoso panorama lo único que no quieres hacer es apartar la mirada de este.

Claro que Kyle se resistía diciendome cosas como "ya deja de mirarme Stan, pareces idiota" Y claro, yo le contestaba con torpeza "pero soy tu idiota y siempre lo seré" No estoy muy seguro si a ustedes les ha pasado antes pero prácticamente me dije a mi mismo idiota con tal de estar de acuerdo con el argumento ajeno. Pero no solo mis palabras eran suficientes, sentía la necesidad de... Usar mis manos por decirlo de alguna manera pues el cuerpo de Kyle me llamaba. Sin poder contenerme más, fui hacia él y lo comencé a tocar... y... Uh, ya se imaginarán en qué partes toqué... D-Digo, el punto de todo esto es que lo puse nervioso. Y quién no se pone nervioso cuando te... ¡Demasiada información!

"¡Se llama igual que papá!" Por otra parte, Cody tomó bastante bien mi nombre. Tal vez él lo vio de manera divertida pues Incluso comenzó a reirse un poco "Al parecer..." Dijo Kyle un poco confundido y con algo de melancolía en sus palabras, de seguro estará pensando algo como "qué idiota le puso Stan a su perro" Volvió a dirigir toda su atención en la placa "No, no tiene dirección" Justo terminó de decir esto, dio un largo suspiro.

"Mamá..." Ambos pararon las caricias y ese era el momento de ponerme serio, sentándome para poder escuchar con claridad.

"¿Sí?" Tanto Kyle y yo sabíamos perfectamente qué quería nuestro hijo, ahora todo dependía de la respuesta del otro.

"Sé que hicimos un trato y tú sabes que los respeto pero... ¿Podemos quedarnos con él? ¡No tiene a dónde ir! Sólo hasta que su familia venga por él ¿si?" Esperaba ansioso la respuesta y más por que fuera una afirmativa. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Kyle y esta vez no era porque me quede pensando en cosas no debidas frente a él sino porque esta decisión iba a ser muy importante para mi paradero. Pero conocía a Kyle, todo parecía indicar que la respuesta sería grata para Cody y para mí. Después de pensarle un poco más y seguro darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Kyle comenzó a hablar.

"Sólo con una condición..." Cody y yo ladeamos la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo un poco preocupados, el pelirrojo continuó "Que tome un baño porque realmente apesta y no quiero animales sucios en esta casa" No sé si eso me daba alegria o pena por el hecho de que me iban a dar un baño, pero quitando eso de mi cabeza, estaba más que emocionado ya que ahora sabía que nada iba a impedir quedarme con ellos.

"Ni modo Stanny, tendrás que tomar un baño porque después mamá te echa a la calle" Dijo Cody de manera muy tierna, le di una lamida para que no se preocupara. Aunque ciertamente lo que había dicho era lo que en verdad haría Kyle.

"¡Oye! ¡No soy tan malo!" Ni tú mismo te lo crees Kyle, ¿a quién tratas de engañar? Recuerdo una vez, cuando Cody era apenas un bebé... Estabamos regando el jardín y jugando algunas cosas que realmente son para mayores de 18 así que no entraré en mucho detalle. Entre tanta agua recorriendo tu cuerpo tan sex... Q-Quiero decir, entre tanta agua que caía en el pasto, si, mucho mejor. Nos encontramos un pequeño conejito que no sé cómo se había metido al jardín. De cualquier manera yo quería adoptarlo y justo cuando me estaba acercando cuidadosamente a él, le lanzaste agua con la manguera hasta aventarlo afuera de la casa... Por dios Kyle, ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿qué tenías contra ese pobre conejo?. Aunque tal vez fuera muy cruel con los animales, lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la hora del baño se hiciera presente, esperé sentado a que Kyle y Cody terminaran de preparar la tina. Ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿tenía que tomar un baño ahora? Si bien la casa estaba a una temperatura cálida, aún así tendría mucho frio. Baje las orejas en señal de desacuerdo con la idea, no me importaba en ese momento lo sucio que estuviera ¡no queria un baño! Oh genial, ahora estoy actuando como un niño pequeño.

"No te preocupes, el agua no está helada" Me dijo Kyle para tranquilizarme, de seguro mi cara mostraba de manera perruna cierta preocupación frente a la bañera.

"¡Vamos Stan, ven aquí!" Me animó Cody, a decir verdad, era muy raro que no me llamara "papá". Decidí hacerle caso a mi hijo lo más pronto posible y de una vez dar un salto a la bañera. El agua no estaba mal, tal y como me había dicho Kyle, en verdad era muy agradable y relajante el estar dentro del agua.

Seguramente Kyle estaba pensando en comprarme un jabón para perros, oigan, claro que no tenían un jabón o shampoo para perros a la mano. Mi esposo e hijo me enjabonaron todo, pensandolo bien, se sentía muy bien estar de nuevo limpio. Me sacudi varias veces con el simple propósito de darles una buena bañada a ambos y ¿por qué no? Secarme. Kyle estaba bastante divertido por mi reacción y Cody se veía de la misma manera, solo que él estaba riendo. Me sentía cuando eramos niños, creo que esto influía con que estuviera bastante juguetón. Se podia ver que mi cola pegaba con el agua pues se movía de un lado a otro, todo esto me hacía tan feliz...

"¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Stan!" Me dijo Kyle entre risas "¡Tenemos que secarte!" Si crees que iba a ser muy fácil el secarme entonces estás muy equivocado Kyle Broflovski. Salí de la bañera sin importar las cosas que mojara a mi alrededor, de todas maneras, a Kyle tampoco le importaba ni mucho menos a nuestro hijo. Vi que el mayor le había dado a Cody una toalla y este se había también quedado con una. Empezaron a acercarse y antes de que me alcanzaran, mordí la toalla de Cody dando unos muy ligeros empujones en señal que quería jugar más. Con esto era seguro que me había ganado a Kyle nuevamente. En pocas palabras, estaba de vuelta.

La noche se vino muy rápido a mi parecer. Escuche a lo lejos que mi hijo estaba jugando; siempre jugaba sobre la alfombra, supongo que su espacio se vería más limitado si jugaba sobre el sofá. Como siempre, se encontraba jugando con los peluches que su "madre" le había regalado. Pero había uno en especial, sonará raro pero era un pequeño peluche amarillo con forma de... Chinpokomon, que por cierto, ese yo se lo regalé.

Chinpokomon era una caricatura que Kyle y yo veíamos de pequeños, no entiendo el por qué pero nos gustaba demasiado ver como esas criaturas raras empezaban a pelear entre ellos. Desde que le regalé ese Chinpokomon a Cody, siempre ha jugado con él pues en verdad le divierte. Cuando llegaba de mis deberes lo primero que hacía era quitar ese peluche de Chinpokomon del alcance de Cody para jugar de esa manera con él ya que siempre trataba de alcanzarlo y quitarmelo de las manos.

Me acerqué lentamente al peluche para tomarlo con mi hocico y quedarme así hasta que Cody me viera.

"¿Qué haces Stanny?... Oh, ¡hey!" Exclamó, debía aceptar que había secuestrado al Sr. Chinpokomon. Cody se lanzó contra mí para tratar de quitarme el peluche pero simplemente lo evadí, el hizo una mueca y después sonrió. Dejé caer el peluche y volteé a verle directamente a los ojos, como acto seguido le di una pequeña lamida en la mejilla.

"Papá siempre me quitaba al Sr. Chinpokomon" Cody me abrazó y acarició, realmente no puedo asegurar que con eso me haya reconocido porque... No fue así. Cuando el abrazo terminó, continuó jugando hasta caer rendido sobre la alfombra. Si se preguntan, no, nunca me separé de él, después de un corto rato, Kyle se había unido a nosotros.

"Siempre se queda dormido aquí" Dijo mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a la cama, por mi parte seguí a Kyle por todo el recorrido hasta el cuarto. "De seguro le hubieras encantado a Stan, a él le gustaban demasiado los animales" Me dijo mientras estaba recostando a Cody.

Es verdad, siempre le decía a Kyle que quería adoptar a un perro pero todo parecía indicar que no lo tendriamos; primero por el bebé, después porque Kyle ponía demasiados peros que terminaban en una pequeña discusión en la cual Kyle extrañamente siempre ganaba. El pelirrojo me indicó dónde quería que le siguiera, algo me decía que no sería al cuarto de ambos. Ese detalle ahora no me importaba tanto, seguimos caminando, bajamos las escaleras y al final quedé frente al baño, bien, supongo que ese será mi lugar esta noche.

"Aquí dormirás Stan" Había acertado con ese hecho tan obvio. Kyle cerró la puerta y me quedé en la oscuridad. Estando en mi lugar sabrían que ese momento no era para dormir sino para hacer algunas cosas. Esperé a que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas, esto podía verlo desde las orillas de la puerta y cuando llegó ese momento que tanto esperaba, no pregunten cómo pero abrí la puerta con facilidad y salí de ese pequeño espacio.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí se acaba ¿les gustó?<br>Bien, me pueden dejar su respuesta en un review 8-) (?) haha que por cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Ahora sí, actualizaré más pronto. _

_Nos vemos! :D _


	8. Capítulo 7

_Mas vale tarde que nunca -Excusa que se le ocurrió(?)- ¿Qué tal se la andan pasando? ¿Eh? Por ahí un pajarito me dijo que muchos ya andan dsifrutando de las vaqueishons (?) xD  
>Haha pues aquí sin más, les dejo el capítulo :D<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando salí de la habitación, una especie de ola que contenía puros recuerdos invadió mi cabeza. Si bien hace un rato había recorrido un poco el lugar, no le había puesto mucha atención a los pequeños detalles que este tenía. Recuerdo la manera en que los muebles estaban acomodados asi como también los más insignificantes detalles del lugar.<p>

Mi meta en ese momento era llegar al piso de arriba, antes de llegar a este me topé con un mueble en donde Kyle puso algunas fotos... Él siempre decía que era necesario tenerlas en ese lugar para que cuando caminaramos por ahí, recordaramos sucesos bastante agradables que incluso nos sacarían una sonrisa. Claro que yo le dije que era muy marica eso y claro que me golpeó pero ahora creo que entiendo a la perfección lo que trataba de decir.

Me paré frente aquellas fotos, imágenes de cuando aún era un humano, no quiero sonar egocéntrico pero realmente estaba demasiado hermoso. Se preguntarán qué había en esa foto, pues sólo eramos Kyle y yo; yo lo estaba abrazando con... Pastel en la cara, él también tenía un poco en su rostro pero aún asi se andaba burlando.

Ese día era mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que invitamos a todos nuestros compañeros de la escuela, después de todo, en esta pequeña ciudad podría decirse que todos se conocen. Iba a darle una mordida al tonto pastel pero Kyle terminó por empujarme hacia este, al final de todo me vengué dándole un beso mientras escuchaba por parte de él un "¡Basta Stan!" Dime cuándo te he hecho caso con respecto a eso Kyle.

Efectivamente todos estos recuerdos eran muy agradables, tanto que me trajeron una gran tristeza, con el simple hecho de pensar que jamás podría disfrutar de esos momentos nuevamente sentía como mi mundo se desvanecía. Me quedé viendo las demás fotos, recordando eso que marcó mi vida para siempre, era tan feliz... Me pregunto por qué habré desperdiciado una vida tan perfecta.

Después de un largo rato de estar viendo las imágenes, comencé a subir las escaleras hasta al fin llegar al piso de arriba, una vez llegué a ese lugar, mi primera parada fue el cuarto de Cody. Estaba algo desordenado pues había muchos juguetes tirados en el suelo. Kyle siempre regañaba a nuestro pobre hijo cuando hacía eso, pero no se preocupen, yo siempre lo defendía... Después de todo, apenas es un niño. Algún día estoy seguro que recogerá todos sus juguetes antes de dormir... ¿Por qué siento que Cody es igual a mí? Bien, dejemos esos pensamientos a un lado.

Cody estaba temblando un poco, siempre resultaba que mientras dormía se movía demasiado y terminaba cada mañana algo descobijado. Agarré con el hocico una esquina de las sabanas para poder taparlo bien, deseándole después buenas noches como era de costumbre antes de que se fuera a dormir. Esto me estaba afectando demasiado, el simple hecho de no poder hablar con mi hijo me deprimía en gran manera, pero no podía rendirme ahora, ni mucho menos cuando mi familia me necesitaba.

Dejé el cuarto de Cody para ir a la recamara donde antes dormía, justo entré al cuarto escuché ¿sollozos? Me sorprendí y preocupé bastante, corrí hasta llegar en frente de mi esposo y efectivamente su rostro se encontraba lleno de lagrimas.

"Stan..." Escuché, estaba hablando mientras soñaba.

"¡N-No te preocupes Kyle, e-estoy aquí!" Hasta en mi pensamiento tartamudeaba, no iba a ladrar pues no quería despertarlo. Me subí a la cama y me acurruqué junto a él, quería que de alguna forma sintiera mi calor, que no se olvidara que sin importar las cosas yo siempre estaba con él.

"Shh... No llores más Ky..." Le susurré en idioma perro, se movió un poco y como buena señal, me abrazó con fuerza. Seguramente me había confundido con una almohada pero realmente no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Después de un rato sus lagrimas se secaron y concilió el sueño al fin con la tranquilidad que tanto se merecía. Al ver este drástico y agradable cambio, comencé a pensar en otras cosas... Se veía tan hermoso mientras dormía.

Recordaba los momentos en los que me quedaba hasta noches enteras simplemente viéndole dormir... No me importa si creen que era un obsesivo pero lo amo tanto que no podía evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas que normalmente alguien no haría.

Pero no crean que Kyle no se ha dado cuenta de mi... Hábito, una noche se despertó de repente y me vio... Viéndole. De sus labios salió un dulce "Stanley, duérmete si no quieres que te parta el culo mañana" y yo le respondí con una sonrisa un "No quiero". A la mañana siguiente Kyle me regañó, me dio un sermón del por qué no era bueno verlo toda la noche, pero no lo escuché y entonces me jaló las mejillas. Como quería probar que le haría caso, se quedó despierto hasta tarde y como él no es muy bueno desvelándose, se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Intentó eso dos noches seguidas, lo hubieran visto... Era la ternura en vida.

Justo la luz del día llegó a mis ojos, me desperté. No me importaba si era correcto o no que estuviera acostado sobre la cama de Kyle ¿y por qué no? También es mi cama... ¿Verdad?. Kyle despertó y volteó la cabeza hacia mi lado, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que...

"¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACES AQUÍ!"

"¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, KYLE... HAGAMOS MÁS HIJOS!" Le ladré mientras me gritaba, Kyle levantó la lampara para... Oh por dios... Salí corriendo por mi vida, tropezando en el camino pero al fin estando lejos del pelirrojo.

"¡Stanny!"

"¡Cody!" Ladré.

"¡VEN AQUÍ, PERRO!"

"¡CODY!" Grité. ¿¡Qué Kyle no se rendía! Me puse atrás de él para vivir "Cody, tu madre me quiere matar... Pensándolo bien es muy violento, deberíamos llevarlo a un club donde todos resuelven sus problemas hablando..."

"Tranquilo, Stanny... No dejaré que mamá te haga algo, de seguro hiciste algo muy malo para que se ponga así"

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Kyle a veces despertaba muy malhumorado o... Tal vez lo confundo con las veces que se enojaba conmigo en la noche anterior.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez sufre problemas alcoholicos, tienes que quitarle todas las botellas, Cody"

"Cody" Esa era la voz de Kyle, tan firme y sexy cuando se enoja. Siento no poder guardarme ese tipo de comentarios pero es la pura verdad "Tu perro durmió en mi cama ¿lo dejaste entrar?" Kyle me negó y eso me indignó, digo, también soy su perro... Quiero decir, eh... Mejor olvidar eso. El judío se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de nuestro pequeño hijo. Cody no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y claro, el no tenía la culpa de nada. Me alejé de su espalda y le puse mi cara de perrito faldero a Kyle.

"Mamá, yo no sé qué pasó pero por favor no lo eches a la calle como al gatito"

Bien, no me sabía la historia del gato pero de seguro era como las que les había contado antes. Kyle respiró algo resignado "No te preocupes, realmente no tenía intenciones de sacarlo..." Ladré un par de veces de emoción y Cody fue a abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Ahora, ve a cambiarte que después llegarás tarde a la escuela"

"Sí" No me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos levantado demasiado temprano, Cody le hizo caso a Kyle y se fue del lugar.

"Y tú... No vuelvas a dormir en mi cama" Me señaló con su dedo índice de manera acusadora mientras daba la orden, no le iba a hacer caso pues era mi cama también, él tenía que compartirla conmigo y se lo haría entender, pero supongo que eso sería después.

Tenía que aprovechar el momento que Kyle estaba llevando a Cody a la escuela para poder dar algunas señales de quien en verdad era. De alguna u otra manera tenía que hacerles saber. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el cuarto que Kyle y yo compartíamos, me las ingenié para poder abrir los cajones en busca de las cosas que siempre solía usar cuando era humano, sobretodo en invierno pues parecía que la palabra "verano" no existía en South Park.

Encontré un par de guantes rojos, pero obviamente no puedo usar guantes. Seguí buscando entre todos los cajones de la habitación hasta encontrar mi viejo gorro azul con unos detalles rojos. Batallé demasiado en ponermelo pero al fin lo había logrado, lo hacía con calma ya que aún tenía tiempo pero tampoco estaba tan confiado.

Ahora sólo faltaba mi bufanda color rojo, no tardé mucho en encontrarla, esta se encontraba colgada en la puerta del armario junto con otras cosas. Esa sería mucho más fácil de poner, sólo esperé a que cayera directamente a mi cuello de donde estaba colgada... Pero no esperaba que se iba a caer todo el montón con ella y que Kyle justo había llegado, alcanzando a escuchar el estruendo.

Escuché sus pasos y en menos de lo que esperaba, ya estaba frente mío. Me levanté cuidando que no se cayera ninguna de las prendas que traía puestas.

"¿S-Stan?"

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero ver más ;D (?) _


End file.
